Tropical Paradise
by Kiravu
Summary: "Do you know what I love about you?"  "How amazing I am in bed?" I watched her giggle and nuzzle into my neck, body emanating contentment. Kissing her forehead, I tried again. "No, what do you love about little old me?"  Tayuya and Sakura fic. Rated M. :
1. Memories

Tropical Paradise – Chapter 1

Memories

Hey all! So this is the promised fic I was talking about :) Hope you all enjoy it! Sincerely, Kiravu.

Have you ever thought about how creepy it is that some random person can look through all your shit without even having to open your bag? I have, I mean think about it. You are standing in line with a few hundred other random people you have never seen before, and probably never will see again. Then, you walk up to some big, haunkin machine stick your bag on a conveyer belt and have everything screened.

While your bag is being poked and prodded from every angle, and having its clothes ripped off with someones eyes like some disgusting pervert. You get to walk through a metal detector, after being forced to take off everything metal. What if you have your nipple pierced? Or something else? Oh, excuse me while I take off my shirt to take that out.

Crunching up my nose, I took out a sketch pad and started to absently doodle. I always start with a line, then go from there. No, I don't mean a straight line; that would be boring. You just let your hand go, it can be curvy, zigzag, a simple hill; anything at all. The smallest things can create the most beautiful pictures.

The only down side of today, is my trip to Cuba. The being in Cuba itself, and the tropical island and girls in bikinis – all awesome. The going through an airport followed by sitting in a death trap for hours on end... not so much.

I can't even take anything to try and smooth out my nerves, stupid regulations. I hate flying, despise it, loath it, wish it would curl up and die in a fucking corner. You get the idea. There's something about being unable to do anything if something goes wrong that does not sit well with me. Think about it, if you get in a car wreck you can try and get out of the way or avoid it.

Unless your blindsided, but then you don't really have time to freak the fuck out either. Drowning, you can fight and struggle and work to stay alive. You have hope, you have something to fight. Flying, falling you don't. You can struggle and fight all you want, it won't make a lick of difference. You're dead, it's as simple as that.

"Flight one twenty-four, now boarding for Cuba. Would all passengers that require assistance, flying with small children and need extra time, or are flying first class; please begin boarding now." The stewardess set down the phone she was talking into, and began to smile at the line that was building up. Stupid richies, wasting money on flying in a spot meant for four people.

I sighed mid thought as I felt a hot liquid trickle down through my hair and onto my scalp. Brilliant.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz!" Slowly, I reached up and wiped the sticky liquid away from my eyes before I felt the said clutz start to pat my head with some form of cloth.

"Sakura, we need to go." A deep voice beckoned, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm coming!" She replied, tssking as she moved to start wiping my face. "I really am sorry." I smirked, no you will probably forget this happened in an hour. Or you will make it into some funny story about what a clutz you are.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, blowing a soggy strip of hair out of my face only to look up into fretting, soft green eyes.

"_Hey babe, we need to go before we're late-"_

"Oh, crap... can I at least give you something for the shirt? It's probably ruined." She asked again, moving to wipe her handkerchief across my neck. Reflexively, I grabbed her wrist to stop the nuisance from continuing any longer.

"Sakura! They are boarding** now**!" Her partner growled, annoyed.

"Just go, it's fine." I assured her, wiping away the liquid, I assume to be coffee, from my eyes.

"_No, please don't go! I'm begging you..."_

"Can rows one through five please begin boarding now." That's me I guess, looking up I saw my assailant move out of view; casting one last worried glance over her shoulder as she went.

Shaking my head to clear away unwanted memories, I trudged over to the line up at the podium. Fishing through my pockets I found my passport, tickets and ID; this place is crawling with kids.

"_What do you mean you never want kids? You would make a great mother."_

"Miss, may I see your passport please?" The attendant asked, looking at me as if she expected something interesting to happen.

"Yeah, sorry." She skimmed the contents, checked my ticket and waved me past before reaching for the next passengers information. I hate loading docks, they feel like they could give out at any moment, always creak and sway.

"_If it wasn't safe they wouldn't let hundreds of people walk on them everyday, Tay."_

Finding my seat without a word, I slumped down and looked at the empty spot beside me. It won't be filled today, because I hold both tickets. I suppose that's a good thing, even if I could have made a profit selling it. But, I'm not sure I would be able to hold up any form of small talk if I was put with a chatty cathy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the speakers popped to life and announced that we were preparing for take off. Soon after, the flight attendants walked to their positions in the aisles and began to demonstrate what to do in case of an emergency. Somehow, I don't think oxygen masks, a way to make our chairs float or knowing where the exit doors will help if you get into a crash.

Why am I even on this fucking deathtrap? It was her idea not mine...

Heaving a deep sigh, I shut my eyes and leaned to rest my head on the cabin wall. I just need to relax, everything will be fine.

"_Do you know what I love about you?"_

"_How amazing I am in bed?" I watched her giggle and nuzzle into my neck, body emanating contentment. Kissing her forehead, I tried again. "No, what do you love about little old me?"_

"_Well, for starters I love your lips..." She breathed, planting a quick, flirtatious kiss on my smile. "And I love your neck..." Her lips and teeth travelled down my skin to graze my neck, pausing to nip my collar bone. "And your breasts..." A throaty moan escaped the confines of my chest as her warm tongue washed over my nipple._

"_Your g-going to get yourself in trouble, babe." I warned, glancing down at lust reincarnate._

"_Me? Trouble?" She accented her point by kissing my belly button. "Never..."_

My head slammed against the cabin wall as the place started to rock violently. Cursing, I rubbed the sore spot and looked around at the flurry of activity that was swarming around me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing heavy turbulence; please return to your seats and put on your seat buckles. If you need any assistance one of the flight attendants would be happy to help you."

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit." Fumbling with my buckle, I tried to work the tiny warped piece of metal into its brace. Behind me I heard a small boy start to cry as his mother fretted over him. At the rear of the plane, a baby started to shriek and wail; distressed by the growing tension.

Suddenly, the plane veered to the right before straightening out once more to fight with the violent winds. My hand slipped and the buckle flew out of my grasp.

An elderly man reached out to get the attention of a rushing attendant, motioning to his wife who was unable to tighten the belt that hung loose around her thin frame. The roar of thunder was followed by a crack of lightening; the plane shook violently once again as the cabin lights flicked out and we were enshrouded in darkness.

Another lightening bolt flashed, showing a second of the terror confined within the plane.

"Ladies and Gentleman, d-do n-n-n-n-nooooo" With a hiss of static, the speakers burst and stopped working, leaving me and the other passengers in a state of panic. Gripping my chest, I worked to loosen a shirt that was suddenly too tight; leaning down so my head was between my knees I started to hyperventilate.

"_No, no, no! You have to mix the flour with the sugar __**before **__you add the butter!"_

"_What does it matter? It all tastes the same in the end." I smirked, touching the end of her nose with the flour encrusted, wooden spoon._

"_I don't know! But that's what the instructions say to do!"_

Blind, I reached for the paper-bag that was suppose to be in the back of the seat directly in front of me. Tearing a nail, I found it; retching the contents of my stomach into the recycled paper confines.

My ears popped as an explosion sounded from outside the plane, suddenly the air was filled with screams of terror, accented by the smell of fear. Shaking, I looked out the window to see the engine connected to the main wings on fire; billowing out clouds of black smoke.

Another clash of lightening and the other engine quit, leaving the planes passengers and crew in a spiralling deathtrap heading for the ground with no way to stop it.

"_Your work is really beautiful." Tilting my hat back with my thumb, I looked at the girl who had paused to compliment my paintings. She blushed, fair skin lighting up like a painter had applied a brush of colour to a plain canvas._

"_Well, the price tags are all on them." I replied nonchalant, I'm sick of streetwalkers who are happy to stop and stare but never bother to show more appreciation then a few kind words. She probably doesn't even know anything about painting, one of the 'oh look, pretty colours types'. _

"_I wish I could afford this one." Wistfully, she brushed her fingers through the air pretending to dance over the canvas like the brush that had painted the piece she was admiring. _

"_Why that one? It's not exactly my best." It doesn't even have a tag on it, I never expected to sell something that old._

"_Because it has the most heart, the others may be technically better in technique but this one... I don't know, it's like you put your soul into it." _

"_My soul huh?" I smirked, looking at the old piece before glancing back up at the marvelling woman. "Well, I'll tell you what. You can have it, if you let me take you out for coffee sometime." Her eyes went wide, dashing between her new item and it's creator._

"_Are you serious? But I couldn't..." She paused to chew on a glossy pink lip. "At the very least, I should be the one treating you."_

"_Deal. Pick me up at eight?"_

"_Sure! Oh, my name is Tenten."_

"_It's nice to meet you Tenten, my name is Tayuya."_

I'm going to die aren't I?

Okay, end chapter one! I know, super short :) For anything who has read my other fic, I would like to thank you for also reading this one! To anyone new, welcome to my insanity!

I am trying something new in this one, shorter chapters. This way, I should be able to update every week to ever other week instead of once a month. And, as long as I keep it around two thousand words, it will work out about the same just with more updates!

Let me know which way you find more enjoyable and engaging to read after a few chapters are posted.

I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review, it makes my day!

-Kiravu


	2. Ghosts

Tropical Paradise

Chapter Two

Ghosts

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The plane roared as black smoke billowed out of the engines, inside the air masks dropped from the ceiling and dangled in front of their suitors. Around me, a dozen passengers reached for the air masks and desperately attached themselves like it was a god given life line.

The baby at the rear of the plane was joined by his mother in their wails of terror, and the young boy behind me was no longer being comforted. Looking around the cabin is like watching a horror movie unfold and already knowing the ending. I think I'd care more if the start hadn't been such shit.

Beside me, the elderly couple that had requested assistance caught my eye. They were not reaching for the masks, or screaming out in terror; instead, they looked as if they were saying their final good byes and sharing one last kiss.

I wonder what it would be like to share a life in a relationship like that.

Howling in pain, the plane retched as it slammed into the ground. Sending vibrations and shock waves along it's body on impact. The metal frame twisted and buckled, breaking open and sending sprays of sparks around the cabin.

Still watching the couple beside me, I slammed into the chair directly ahead; whip-lashing forward and back.

Screams of pain and agony erupted all around, like watching a volcano explode and being in the centre. Dazed, my head rolled on it's shoulders and I worked to undo the clasp that was rubbing the skin at my waist raw.

My fingers rolled over the metal, feeling numb as the plane came to a rushing halt. I rolled, slamming my back into the bottom leg of a seat chair as the siding folded over the section I was seated in.

Everything is blurry, like looking at the world through fog glasses; smoke is slowly filling the cabin causing me to gag.

Rolling my shirt up to cover my mouth, I looked around; my eyes are burning, tears sprouting to try and cleanse them from the soot flying through the air. Barely registering the blood dripping down from the cut on my forehead I tried to spot movement.

"Hello?" I screamed through the thing fabric, failing twice to push myself up; hands sliding over the flooring. "Dammit..." Reaching up to grip an armrest, my fingertips brushed an unmoving hand. The old man from before was still sitting in his chair, impaled by a ceiling beam; his wife crushed by the debris.

I started to hyperventilate, looking down at my shaking hands to realize the floor was slippery because I was sitting in a pool of blood. The chairs in front of and behind me were crushed by the wall that had crumpled inward; the middle aisle was almost unrecognizable by the ceiling collapse.

"_What's wrong hun? You look like you've seen a ghost..."_

I have to get out of here.

"Mommy! Mommy! We have to go!" I looked back to see the young boy that was sitting behind me pulling desperately at his mom's arm, the only part of her still visible under the twisted metal. Cringing, I stumbled to my feet, walking down to him and pulling him away from her without a word.

"No! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Please, Mommy!" He wailed, flailing against my arm to break free.

"We have to go." I told him, keeping an iron grip on his arm as I walked for the tear in the metal wall towards the front of the plane. He coughed and gagged, inhaling smoke as he continued to scream.

Tearing the bottom of my shirt, I pressed it over his mouth to stop the smoke inhalation as much to stop his desperate pleas.

"Mommy!" The boy cried one final time as we passed the flight attendants cabin and entered first class seating. Halting my march suddenly, I looked around at the devastation. The entire front end had been crushed on impact, leaving on the farthest seats still intact. Debris, ceiling beams and warped metal hung everywhere. Naked wires sparked as fire licked the front of the plane, the wailing boys cries died down as he pressed his face into my back.

I barely registered him shaking and sobbing, looking around the smoke to see if anyone might have survived the impact before leaving out the open side.

In the last row of seats, the woman from before was laying on the floor; seemingly unconscious, her partner from before had a darker fate. It almost looks like he had tried to protect her...

Unwrapping the boys hold on my waist, I dragged him over to her; making sure to keep my grip on his wrist secure so he couldn't run back. Checking her neck for a pulse, I could feel a faint heartbeat and shallow breathing. I can't carry her and hold onto him...

"Look at me." I demanded, "I need you to stay with me, can you do that?" He nodded, the cloth at his mouth soaked and tear trails leaving a clean path down his cheeks. Trusting him not to do something stupid, but otherwise not having a choice; I let go of his wrist and scooped up the woman in my arms. Her head rolled but her neck didn't appear broken, taking a steadying breath, I looked one last time around the cabin at the death lingering.

"Let's go." I told him, walking quickly towards the opening in the wall. The first thing I noticed, walking up to the opening was the smell. The harsh contrast between burning flesh, crushed bones and burst stomachs to a dense rain so thick you could barely see three steps ahead of you left my head spinning.

The downpour continued, pelting the already beaten metal before rolling off the edges; soothing the fires still smouldering from the engines and cockpit.

I felt a tiny hand grip the leg of my pants, as if to make sure I was still there. The drop to the beach is only about six feet not that bad considering but it still might be a problem for the boy.

Groaning metal decided my inner debate for me, hiking the woman over my shoulder awkwardly; I grabbed the boys hand and jumped for it. We landed on the water logged sand with a soft thud, checking to make sure no damage had been done I started to walk; simply to get away from the death trap and smells emanating from it's cabin.

In front of my looms massive, ancient trees. Spiderweb like vines hanging from their lines, tall sharp grass sprouting up and making the forest seemingly impassable. The plane's rear is half submerged in water, the front is wedged into a stone cliff face.

Looking up and down the beach, both ways turn and hook around the tree line leaving my view of the area limited.

"Let's go." I muttered, shifting the woman so she was piggy-backing; arms dangling limp down my chest. Grunting, I tried to get my footing in the soggy sand.

I didn't wait to see if the boy would follow me, I simply tried to zone out the crackling and hiss of fire as I walked toward the cliff face. There's a better chance of finding shelter, or at least higher ground to look around.

We walked in silence, I trudged along in front ignoring the protest of my back and arms; the boy stumbled and fell, but continually got up and continued to follow. The ground gradually changed from sand to dirt; well... mud at this point.

Squinting against the continuing rain, I spotted a cave a little farther up and headed for it. The last thing we need is to get sick, at this point it's a possibility; if we stay in the rain it is a guarantee.

"My mom's dead, isn't she?" The boy asked as we stepped inside, water ran down over my skin and started to settle in a puddle on the ground. Taking care not to let her head hit the ground to hard, I set down the woman against one of the cave walls before finally sitting myself.

"Yes." I replied, watching him. There isn't a point in sugar coating it, there is no possible way she could have survived. He balled up his tiny fists, letting them tremble at his sides. Head hanging low he choked back sobs, snot running down his chin mixing with sweat, rain and soot.

Messy chocolate brown hair stuck up stubbornly, his frame is small but healthy. Kicking a stone, I glared out the cave door; unable to think of anything to say to comfort him. But why should I? It's the truth.

"Am I going to die too?" He asked, wiping his face with the back of a soggy sleeve.

"Someday." His eyes turned hollow, licking my lips I ignored the guilt I was feeling. Why should I feel guilty? I'm telling him the truth. "But it doesn't have to be here, or anytime soon. You survived the crash after all."

Closing my eyes, I shut out his anguish trying to focus on something else; anything else.

"_You really are a negative nancy, you know that?" Tenten smiled, pacing my studio with her fingers laced behind her back. Her hair is trailing down her back, wavy from its usual state of being cooped up in a tight set of buns. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, scowling at the imagine still wet on the canvas in front of me. The legs are too long, his hands too small... and the shading is off on her hair. The contrast might be too stark for that colour set as well..._

"_I mean look around, your gallery is gorgeous and yet all you can do is nit pick it to death."_

"_I do not. I only point out the flaws that exist." Maybe if I add a different highlight? No... that won't work._

"_You never point out the beauty of your work." She insisted, stepping up to one of her longtime favourites. "Like this one, the proportions may not be perfect but the colours and flow is amazing."_

"_Mmmm..." _

"_You aren't even paying attention are you?" Sighing, she dripped her finger in the open tray of paint before flicking it across my cheek._

"_Oi!" I snarled, grabbing her wrist mid flick._

"_Yes?" Tenten grinned._

"_You are such a bitch." I mumbled, unable to think of anything better to say. _

"Hey lady! Lady, wake up!" Blinking, I looked around the dank interior of the cave. My shoulder protested movement, stiff after a nap on cold stone. Back screaming in protest, I forced myself to sit up. My throat and eyes burn, probably from the smoke. The cut on my forehead has scabbed over, strands of hair caught inside the self made band-aid.

"My name is Tayuya, kid."

"She's waking up!" He continued, shaking my shoulder. I'm about to throttle this brat, am I the only one that's sore?

"Yes, I'm awake." I replied, annoyed.

"No, I mean the other lady." He retorted, rolling his eyes at my slow realization. I had almost forgotten. The woman beside me groaned, fingers twitching as she slowly came to. She has soft sandy blonde hair, still damp so it appears darker than usual. (1) Her expensive outfit is still stubbornly clinging to her, the skirt is torn and the shirt is worse for wear; but otherwise she looks like she got off the easiest out of everyone.

As her eyes fluttered open, again I noticed the soft green.

"Welcome to the realm of the living, population three."

~o~

1 – I just can't do the pink hair haha. The thought of it in a realistic fic is just to much! Partial, or dyed, okay. But natural? :P

Alright, chapter two complete! First of all, some of you may have noticed this is a harsh contrast to my usual (well, what you've seen) writing. In reality, my foray is gore, action, brutal combat and well... not romance. That is why I came to fanfiction, with a goal to write mini fics (150k words into mpp I think my definition of mini as changed) and practise different genre's.

Soooo yeah, this one isn't planned to be to, to brutal but you are forewarned! Kinda... I guess forewarning would've been at the beginning of chapter one. Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed it, drop a review! Toodles!

-Kiravu


	3. Hello and Good Bye

Tropical Paradise

"Welcome to the realm of the living, population three." I smirked, waiting for my words to sink in. Her hand slid over the rough cavern floor, slowly propping herself up into a sitting position.

The boy scowled, ignoring my comment long enough to crouch beside our other cave-mate.

"My name is Konohamaru, what's your name?" She glanced between the pair of us, blinking and taking in her surroundings.

"Sakura... where am I?"

"A cave in the middle of fucking nowhere." I offered, turning my attention to the faint moonlight that filled the entrance. The rain has stopped, small puddles litter the cavern floor. It would almost be beautiful, the way the moon is glistening off the ocean. The water is so calm now, only small waves lapping at the rocky beach. Something, on a normal day, I would be capturing with my brush.

"Don't mind her miss, are you alright?"

"Well aren't you just a little gentleman?" Snorting, I nestled my chin into the hollow between my knees. So I'm alive, now what? I stay on this stupid island and hope to be found?

"Well at least I'm not a bitch!" Konoharmaru growled, puffing out his chest in a show of defiance.

"Shouldn't you be off crying somewhere? Or did you forget your mother is dead, and we are stranded with no way to get home." He flinched, turning away to hide the water shimmering in his eyes. Sakura looked between the pair of us, looking utterly helpless without a clue what to say.

"It's the way things are right now, there's no point in trying to pretend otherwise." Rolling onto my side, I pressed my forehead against the cold, stone wall. I should have just died in the crash, or had the balls to end it three years ago.

"_Did you have fun?" I asked, pulling along a trailing balloon. Tenten smiled, staring at the moon as we walked through the park on our way to her apartment. _

"_Hmm, let me think. Did I have fun at an amusement park while being doted on all day long? Of course you goof!" Giggling, she wrapped her arm around mine, finishing the link by weaving our fingers together. _

"_I'm glad. Would you..." Blushing, I stopped walking, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"_

"_I'd like that."_

"Maybe we should wake her before leaving to look for food."

"Why? She's just a fat jerk!" I heard the hushed whispers and sighed, figures I would get stuck with a kid and some rich snob.

"Go if you want." I muttered focusing on the wall, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. Stupid thing won't stop running.

Outside the rain has stopped, the opening to our little cave overlooks the ocean. A thin stretch of beach separates us from the lapping waves, the sun is shining high in the sky. I wonder how long I've been out, not that it really matters... we're going to die on this island.

"I really think we should stick together." Sakura suggested meekly, that girl really needs to grow a spine. I obviously don't care, and the boy is like what, eight? If you want to take control then just do so.

"Well, I don't fuckin' plan on getting up anytime soon." My limbs feel numb, it must just be from the crash... all that adrenaline must have drained me. If I close my eyes, maybe just a short nap.

"Fine! Then you can stay here. We are going to go look for food, right Sakura?" Konoharmaru asked, his voice still high pitched to show his youth.

"I don't know..." My eyebrow twitched in irritation, this chick is going to drive me up a wall.

"Just **go**!" I growled, glaring over my shoulder as she averted her eyes and took Konoharmaru's hand.

"Com'on then... we won't be long."

"I don't care." Setting my head back down against the cold, hard stone floor; I flexed my fingers experimentally. Listening to the duos retreating footsteps as they left.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, a second then a third. I ignored the soft pitter patter, my chest seeming to constrict as I tried to fight the tears that had no reason for suddenly coming.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry..."

My eyes snapped open as a sudden scream pierced the cave, it was faint but in the silent stillness; it was like hearing a siren go off. A second scream followed, this one with a muffled purpose.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Cursing and sputtering, I tried to get my legs to work that folded like jelly as soon as any weight was put on them. Reflexively, I wiped my nose and tried to steady myself on the cavern wall.

"Come on!" Another scream sounded, coming from the direction of where the plane had gone down. Finally getting my feet under me, I ran out of the cave tripping and stumbling as my sneakers slid with the shifting sand. I can't think of a single time I've ever ran on sand before, it doesn't stay still; moving under my feet with every step.

Up ahead I spotted Sakura trying to hold onto Konoharmu who was holding onto a piece of the wreckage in his hands. Holding the steel bar-like object like a bat, he was swinging wildly at a hissing snake in front of them.

It's body is hanging out of the plane, the end of it's tail still out of site as it slinks closer and closer to the pair of idiots who wandered too close. What are they doing, just run!

"Oi! Run you fucking idiots!" Breathing heavily, my throat feels like it's constricting. I finally caught up to them and grabbed the stupid boy who wanted to fight the massive reptile.

"No! It was after my mom! I can't let it have her!" He replied stubbornly, swinging the weapon again; barely avoiding hitting both Sakura and I.

"You have got to be kidding! She's dead, just run!" Konohamaru steeled himself, tears streaming down his cheeks as the snake snapped it's jaws at him. He tumbled backwards, slamming his weapon into the sand repeatably where the snake had been.

"No!" He sobbed, no one seemed to notice the snakes tail as it slunk out of the plane, touching down onto the sand. I must be the biggest fool in the world.

Snatching the weapon out of his hands, I shoved him back and swung at the snake; missing but causing it to jerk it's head back. Fangs flashing, it hissed and spat, charging and snapping it's jaws.

Sakura was able to drag back her charge, quickly scanning the beach for something to use to help. The second I stopped watching the snake, it lunged; grazing my arm and leaving a light cut.

"You better not be poisonous..." Taking the bar in both hands I waited for it to strike again, slowly it's body began to encircle me as it continued to move around. I never was very good at sports.

It's diamond padded body shone, each scale taking on a different reflection. My legs started to shake violently, threatening to give out as I watched it, nerves standing on end.

"Com'on you son of a bitch!" I challenged, clunking the bar off it's side as it struck my shoulder, sending me sprawling to the ground. Falling back, my head hit the sand as the snake's body slithered over my torso; crushing the air out of my lungs. Snapping at my neck, only reflexes caused me to get the bar up in time to hold off the sputtering reptile, needle like teeth rubbing my skin.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, slamming a rock into the length of it's body hard enough to get it's attention. Angry, it turned long enough for me to slam the bar into the side of it's head; dazed it didn't react until Sakura slammed the rock against it again.

Taking the only opening I was given, I raised the bar up and plunged it straight down; impaling the snake's head into the sand and killing it instantly.

My arms trembled violently as I tried to push off the crushing weight of it's body.

"Are you alright?" The sandy blonde asked, rushing over to help, her hands clawed at the scale encrusted body until I was free.

"What the fuck were you two thinking!" I snapped, falling twice as I pushed myself up. "Do you want to get killed? Because attacking a massive fucking snake is going to get that done for you!"

"Tayuya..." Sakura spoke in a hushed tone, glancing at Konohamaru who was wiping fresh tears from his cheeks.

"Oh great, you're worried that I might hurt his feelings? Because obviously I am going to hurt him more than that snake was going to! I'm the only reason either of you are alive!"

"I just wanted to say good bye you big jerk!" Konohamaru screamed, fists bunched at his sides as he tried to look as strong as possible, puffing out his chest and glaring through watery eyes. I deflated slightly, embarrassed but unable to control the wound up feeling that had my nerves on edge. Sakura sighed, looking up at the plane with a mixture of fear and pain.

The nose has been crumpled, the engine is a tattered mess still barely attached to the underside of the wing that is tilted up into the air. The siding in some places is torn back, scorched by the fire that is no longer thriving. The entire thing looks like it was put into a blender and forgotten for a while.

"We'll come back and bury them later, for now I think it would be better if we found food. You can say good bye then."

Sakura and I wandered into the first line of tree's, we had left Konohamaru back in the cave. He was still shaking and crying after the encounter with the snake. Not for the first time, I stumbled over a knot in the brush, grabbing at a nearby trees bark to steady myself.

My sandy blonde troupe leader checked on me, also not for the first time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, stopping and pointing up at a bundle of green banana's. Have you ever eaten a green banana before? Not the most pleasant thing, but it's better then nothing.

"I'm fine." Pushing past her, I surveyed the tree. It has overlapping layers of bark all the way up. Making it's base much thicker than the top. All in all, it should be easy to climb as far as tree's go, but on the other hand it would also hurt a lot more to slide or fall down. Out of reflex, I reached to feel the thin tube in my leg pocket. If plane regulations weren't so fucking stupid, I wouldn't be feeling like a bowl with a massive hole in the bottom.

"I can climb the tree and get them if you want."

"I don't need your fucking help! I can do it!" Spitting out the words, my blood boiled instantly with irritation. Why does everyone always think I need help?

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"For the last time, I'm** fine**!"

"Then why are you shaking so badly?" She asked, looking more curious than worried. The same kind of look Tenten used to give me, like she was trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle with only half the pieces. You know there's a picture, you just have no idea what it is.

"Probably because the snake bit me, must have gotten some venom in me or something."

"Tayuya, anaconda's aren't venomous." She frowned, seeming to think of something.

"How do you know that was an anaconda?" Rolling her eyes, she gave me a shy smile. I know that look.

"_Oh please, you and I both know your bark is far worse than your bite." Tenten rolled her eyes, turning up the right corner of her lips and showing off the dimple in her cheek. _

"_That's not true, I totally could've taken him!" _

"_Oh, I'm sure you could have. I was simply looking out for him, you know... to make sure you didn't do any permanent damage." Taking a cloth, she dipped it under the running tap before pressing it to my cheek. I hissed as the cold surface touched the welt. "See, that isn't so bad. I'm pretty sure your ego took more damage than your face anyways. What in the world did he say to you that got you so upset?"_

"Hello, earth to Tayuya?"

"Sorry." I really need to stop thinking about her. It isn't going to help or change anything, she's gone and she isn't coming back.

It didn't take long, well three or four attempts, and I was able to get the banana's out of the tree. We trudged back to our 'home' and found Konohamaru tracing patterns in the sand with a stick. After eating in silence, we walked back to the plane. Carefully stepping over the carcass of the anaconda from earlier, if that stupid blonde is right and that's really what it was. Flies are already fluttering over it's remains. Eating at it's eyes and wounds and laying eggs so their larva can hatch and grow off the beast.

"Stay here." I told Konohamaru who watched as I worked to get back inside my almost death trap. Sakura followed tentatively along, taking longer to pull herself up through the makeshift door.

It already reeks of decaying flesh, after only twenty-four hours inside the metal machine basking in the unrelenting sun; the inside of the plane has been transformed.

Glancing at the old couple I had to swallow the vomit coming up the back of my throat, the air is so thick it hurts to breath it in. Sakura is looking around like she's in a fog, I wonder how much she remembers.

"Check the overhead compartments for bags, anything that might help us and toss them down to Konohamaru. We can sort it later." Gagging on the taste in my mouth, I started towards the rear of the plane. The walls are burned and charred, scorch marks from where the fire had licked it clean. Almost all the seats are burnt, ashes and a sticky putrid mess cover the floor.

I walked past where I had been seated, stifling the rising panic as I noted that my seat has been crushed. If I wasn't such a clutz, I would have died as well.

That's what I'm looking for. I saw Konohamaru's mother, well... her arm still hanging were it was suspended. The wrist is limp, hanging at an awkward angle as if the bone is broken but still being held together. I can't get her out of where she is, I don't have super human strength or the jaws of life. But I can take her ring, at least then he will have something.

Quickly sliding the ancient looking keepsake off her finger, I turned to see Sakura watching me with that same curious expression.

"What?" I grouched, shouldering past her to check the rest of the over head compartments.

"Here, this is yours." I dropped the ring onto his outstretched palm, turning to grab one of the bags we had salvaged.

His tiny fingers wrapped around my wrist, holding onto me before he crushed his face into my back once again; bawling his eyes out for the world to see.

"Thank you." He sobbed.

"Yeah, I know."

Alright, chapter three is done! Woooo...? Oh, I'm glad a lot of my readers from MPP took the time to come here and read my new fic. To all of you, thank you so much :)

Secondly, thank you to all the reviews. I try to reply to as many as possible but sadly most of the time I only get to read them as I'm running out the door :( So if you didn't get a reply, I'm sorry! They are appreciated!

So without further ado, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was a little longer to update this time. Also, MPP should be out shortly. Bah, off topic again! Anywho, hope you enjoyed it please leave all comments / suggestions / praise and or flames in my review section. (I have been fortunate enough to not receive a flame on either fics so far o.o THAT DOESN'T MEAN LEAVE SOME! :P)


	4. Stuck on Replay

**Tropical Paradise Chapter Four**

**Stuck on Replay**

"_Wake up!" Tenten demanded, storming across the room and ripping open the curtains on my apartment windows. Sunlight streamed in and my eyes burned, glaring in her general direction; I rolled over to hide my face in the back of my couch. _

"_Where's your rent money?" She beseeched, rummaging through my usual hiding spots. First, the jar over the stove. Then my hidden wallet in the top left cupboard under the red paint can. "Tayuya! You are going to be evicted if you don't pay your rent, NOW!" _

"_Just tell the old bitch I'll have it tomorrow." I replied nonchalant, trying not to fall back asleep. Last time she got really angry when I fell back asleep..._

_Tenten brushed past me as she left the kitchen and went into my studio, falling silent and almost convincing me she had departed._

"_Oh Tay, what did you do..."_

"It feels wrong to be rummaging through peoples belongings." Sakura tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, fighting with a broken zipper on an old suitcase. From the luggage we recovered, most if it is surprisingly untouched or sustained very limited damage. Those over-head compartments must be tougher than they look.

"I'm sure they don't mind, we did save them from being snake food after all." I don't think they would have cared about that either though...

Konohamaru looked up before settling back into the nook he was squished into. His fingers just keep tracing the cuts on the diamond in his mother's ring. The least he could do is try to be useful.

"That's not the point, and besides; an anaconda of that size would have only swallowed maybe one person. Even then they don't usually eat anything that's already dead." Ripping open the main compartment of my current project, I started to toss all of the clothing into one of the larger suitcases we had already emptied. We may not have any food, fresh water or well... anything of use. But we sure as hell have enough clothes.

At least we won't be running around naked, even if the rich bitch does have an alright body.

"How the fuck do you know so much about snakes? Have some weird fetish or somethin'?"

"I was actually studying medicine in the Amazon Rainforest in South America. We were given a crash course on poisonous snakes... as well as the type that will strangle you if given the chance." She smiled faintly, sighing and seeming to fall back into a happy memory.

"You know, I loved it there."

"I didn't ask." I grouched, if I end up hearing her life time story not only will it waste my time, but she will expect me to tell her about myself. Not something I want to get into, nor something she has any business knowing.

I opened up the side compartments on my current project, fishing around and finding tooth paste, great that will be useful. At least we won't get cavities I guess, not that I think we will find any sweets around here. As well as deodorant and a hairbrush.

"If you loved it there, why did you leave?" Konohamaru asked, walking over to kneel beside us. Resting his head on Sakura's shoulder, he waited for her to continue.

She smiled, not fully. A forced smile that can never remove all the sadness to really feel genuine. A smile that let's you know the ending is not a happy one before the tale even begins.

"Well, I fell in love. You see, after I graduated and was able to start my internship I was offered a position in South America. I was told if I was able to complete my internship there, I could work in any hospital around the world. It was like being offered the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"So, I accepted the position and at first it was really hard. I didn't understand the customs, or the native language. I didn't have any friends, I felt completely lost.

"I remember one time, a tribes shaman healer came to the hospital to help cure a patient. He thought I was a young, ignorant idiot who didn't respect or care to learn about the people I was treating. He was right."

"So what did you do?" Konohamaru asked, enthralled by the story. I got up and went over to the pile of the to be sorted, grabbing another bag and hauling it back to the cave entrance. It's not that I really want to hear the rest of her sob story, I just don't want to sit in the sun.

"Well, I asked him to teach me. So, I became his apprentice of sorts. He taught me all the qualities of the native plants, and the rituals they used. I learned so much from him, he was like a second father to me." Sakura picked up a eyeglass case nestled in the middle of three towels, flipping open the case to reveal the set of glasses still intact.

"Then why did you leave if you loved it there?" Konohamaru scrunched up his nose, still twirling the ring in his fingers.

"Well, we had a fair bit of tourists and one day I met a man who had a run in with a snake. He came stumbling into the hospital yelling for a doctor, swearing up and down that he was going to die. It's too bad no one ever taught him the rhyme I learned as a young girl." She paused, keeping the young boy on the edge of his seat. "Red touches black, you'll be back, Jack. Red touches yellow, you're a dead fellow. The snake that bit him was harmless."

"So what happened to him then? I bet he felt pretty stupid." Sakura laughed, nodding as she continued.

"Oh he did, he turned all kinds of red. But, I ended up falling in love with him. So, when he asked me to move back to New York with him, I did."

"Wow, you left all that for him? You must really love him." Konohamaru scratched his head, ruffling up his already knot filled hair.

"Yeah, I really did." Sakura stared down at the shirt in her hands, seeming to lose herself in her memories again.

I guess I'm not the only one whose lost someone they loved. Maybe there's more to her than I originally thought. Wiping my nose with the back of my hand, I ripped open the next suit case mentally storing away what she had said. Not that I'm interested or anything.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, leaning down to look over my shoulder. From my spot in the sand, I pushed on the thin wire, futility trying to make it form a hook. She had changed into an airy skirt, the type you find with flower or fruit prints meant to be worn over a bathing suit on the beach. As well as a short sleeve shirt meant for someone with a smaller chest than hers.

It's much better than the tattered, fancy rags she was wearing before. Although, I would've liked to meet whatever girl packed an x-men shirt to wear on vacation.

"I am trying to make a fishing hook."

"There are better ways to catch fish, and I don't think we have any line to connect to the hook... Plus it would be a better idea if you ate something first, you haven't eaten any of the plants I brought back." I mimicked the know-it-all, fighting with the to-be hook.

"I am not a fucking rabbit, I don't want to eat anymore plants. I want something with more substance, aren't you suppose to be working on water anyways?"

"Fine, fine. You work on your fish hook, but at least will you come sit in the shade?" Irritated beyound logical recognition, I slammed the hook down; turning to look up at her I received a face full of boobs.

I know I had an argument...

"Tayuya, you're bleeding." Please don't tell me I just stuck myself with my own hook. I looked down at the throbbing in my index finger, great I'll never live this down.

"Bloody brilliant." I cursed, grabbing the wire to rip it out.

"Hold on, don't just rip it out!" Sakura shifted around to kneel in front of me, trying to take my hand which I was making every effort to keep away from her.

"Why not? Are you going to use some sort of shaman ritual on me?" Well that struck a nerve, I smirked in triumph as she fumbled for a way to retaliate. Well, you're the idiot for giving up your passion for love.

"Fine. Do it yourself, catch your own food and deal with your own idiotically inflicted wound." Her voice sent a chill up my spine with the amount of cold she was projecting.

"That's what I wanted all along!" Yelling at her retreating back, I turned back to my hand steeling myself before ripping out the hook. At least, it's not barbed.

"Here." Konohamaru shoved a crude cup into my field of vision. It's one of those metal camping ones that has been used for far to many years, and is littered with dents and nicks. A couple drops of water splashed out as he wiggled it to reassert that this wasn't a choice.

"Thanks." Snatching the cup I continued to stare out at the ocean that seemed to stretch on forever. Day one complete I guess, at least the bar wasn't that high. Don't die seemed to be the general census.

The sun dipped lower in the horizon, changing the colours in a way that reminds me of watching the trees change in the fall. Autumn is such a gorgeous time.

My stomach growled, unhappy that all I've eaten since my last meal in the airport was a bushel of unripe banana's. Tomorrow I will have to trap something, or finish that hook. Unfortunately, the first one was ruined.

Glancing down at my finger I noted that the blood was dry, caking around the loose flap or skin. I probably should have washed that off.

"Can I ask you something?" Konohamaru asked, sitting down on the rock beside me unbidden. I could shove him off, but that might push him over the edge of the cliff face and into the ocean... and there are a lot of rocks down there.

"If you have to." Just keep in mind that my hand on your shoulder, won't be for comfort.

"Why are you so mean?" He asked, in the serious kid voice that let you know he was trying to sound grown up. Like if he were to demand an answer from you, that you would have to give it to him. The same kind of voice his mother probably used on him.

"I don't know, I guess the bitch bug just bit me on the ass." Actually, she did do that once. Tilting the cup to my lips, I took a deep swig from the cup. The sudden introduction of the warm liquid caused me to cough, spewing the beverage down onto the rocks below us. I guess my throat was a lot drier than I had originally thought.

"You know you really hurt Sakura's feelings." He nestled his chin down into the crook between his folded knees. Staring at the sunset as the ocean air ruffled his chocolate hair, maybe I should be a little more considerate of him. He is really young after all, it's not like he could ever understand why this happened.

"Then I'll apologize later." No I won't, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, you know you remind me of someone I used to know."

"I do? Who?" Someone I will probably never see again, I let him down and it's all my fault. I don't know what it is about this kid, for some reason I can calm down around him. I feel like I have to protect him, but around the rich bitch... my blood boils.

As soon as she comes near me, I can't think straight. It's like waving a red flag in front of a wounded bull, you know he's going to charge no matter the cost. It's because of her damned smile, that lip curl that reminds me of her. But Sakura is not her, she is just some rich snob I've had the misfortune of being stuck with. It's not her fault that they share a smile.

"Tayuya! Who?" Konohamaru grabbed my arm and started to shake me to get my attention back.

"Oi!" Wrenching my arm out of his grasp, I locked him in a headlock; knuckling the top of his head with my free hand. "Don't do that you little shit, do you want to fall into the ocean?" He muffled a reply into my arm, squirming with everything he had.

"_I wish you would stop hurting yourself." He pouted, sitting with his back to the couch I was lying on. My head is killing me, I can barely remember what I did last night. Karu __found me this morning, when he was dropped off by Tenten to be babysat. This isn't the first time, and the smart little shit is starting to figure everything out. _

"_It's a lot harder to stop than you think." I managed to droll out around my swollen tongue. He glanced over his shoulder at me, flipping through the channels to find a new show to watch. You're eight, why won't you just watch the cartoon I found you?_

"_Would you do it for me?" He asked, eyes boring a hole into the old screen of my T.V that should have retired years ago._

"_I swear I will stop, just give me more time."_

"_Promise?" _

"_I promise."_

I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Karu.

"Tayuya! Let me go!"

Alright, end chapter four. This week has sucked hardcore, imagine a bunch of sugar being dropped on the floor. Then taking your vacuum and filling it with steroids, I feel like that sugar.

Anywho, MPP is almost done for those following that! (But that's what you said last time! Booooo!) D: I kno, sorry! Like I said, shittastic week haha. Anywho, as always thank you everyone for all the reviews and kind words! You really do brighten my day!

Until next time, Kiravu


	5. Love and Other Drugs

**Tropical Paradise**

**Chapter 5**

**Love and Other Drugs**

_Blinking, I stared out the small window in Tenten's bedroom. Outside is the top of a lamp post, shining directly into her room. I've tried to get her to invest in blinds, but nothing I say seems to change her mind. Besides, she sleeps like a rock and prefers not to be in the dark. Heaving a heavy sigh, I rolled over and snuggled into the pillows._

_She always sleeps in the weirdest ways, tonight she's on her back with one arm up and under her pillow, the others fingers are curled, as if to reach out for me. Her far leg is hanging over the edge, toes are probably touching the floor; this thing isn't that high up. _

_The short t-shirt she wears to bed had ridden up, showing off the contour of her body. Every curve, line, dip and rise are highlighted with every breath she takes. Maybe that lamp post isn't such a bad thing. I just want to reach out and touch her, but she's already so mad at me..._

"_Tenten..." Sliding my fingers to intertwine with hers, I sighed, pressing their warmth to my forehead. "I'm sorry."_

"_Oh lord, just get over here you big wuss." She muttered, yawning and arching like a cat. _

"_I am not a wuss." I griped, relief washing over my body as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around my hips._

"_Uh huh, sure you're not." I let my hand roam up to touch the exposed skin on her neck, instant warmth radiated from the contact. Rolling my fingers over, I let my nails graze her skin... first up and then down her neck, over and over. _

_Her muscles stiffened, even though I watched her visibly relax and roll her neck so I could access more. Confused I stopped, looking up until she met my eyes._

"Tayuya, what are you doing?"

"_Sorry, I just wasn't sure-" Her finger pressed against my lips as she smiled._

"_Then let me reassure you." Replacing her finger with her lips, she kissed me. Tilting into it and instantly asking for access. _

_I can feel the heat of her body as she pressed it against mine, the gentle tease as her tongue invites mine to dance. She feels resistant though, is she still angry with me? Or does she want me to show her I really am sorry, and I really do want her with me?_

_I ran my fingers up the back of her neck, feeling her shiver as dug into her hair. Pulling her closer as our tempo increased._

_I let my hand travel down, over her collar to the fabric of her shirt; pausing to squeeze her breast gently. That's odd, did she... grow? _

"Tayuya!"

"_Tayuya? What's wrong?" She giggled, tilting my chin up to bite at my jaw._

"_N-nothing." My hand left her breast, running down to graze my nails over her sides, her hips and then teasing her pants-line. Dipping one finger under, she purred and bit my neck. I dipped a second under, her tongue ran up to my ear. The third slid under..._

My eyes snapped open as my head hit the stone floor of my shared cave.

"Jesus-fucking-christ!" I hissed, clutching the welt on my cheek while checking to make sure my head hadn't split open on impact. That really fucking hurt! Sakura's hand clasped over my mouth, dragging me to my feet and shoving me outside. Konohamaru let out a loud snore and rolled over, but otherwise didn't appear disturbed.

"Okay, okay!" I hissed when her hand slid off, the second still firming pressing against my back. Sand ran between my exposed toes, cold under the moonlight.

"Shh!" She spat, shoving me further away from the cave. What the fuck is going on? I can't walk any faster on sand, and my head is spinning.

"What the fuck happened?" I swear my head is bleeding, it feels like it is. Feverishly, I combed my fingers through my hair trying to find the cut.

"I should be asking you that! What were you thinking!" Sakura snapped, anger seemingly running out of ever pore on her body. Her hair is messy and knotted, her face is washed with red. "Seriously?" She swung at me wildly again when I didn't say anything. "Say something!"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I woke up with my head being slammed against the floor!" I protested, taking two quick steps away from her.

"Probably because it was the only way I could get you to wake up! What the fuck were you dreaming about?" Her chest is heaving, jaw jutted slightly with her eyebrows furrowed. The wind blew off the sea, rustling the skirt she was wearing earlier so it fluttered around her legs.

What catches my attention the most though, is her eyes. It's like not matter where I go, I can't escape those eyes. They are Tenten's eyes, even though it's obvious she is pissed off beyond belief, there is still curiosity and concern there.

I can't meet those eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

"No. You are going to fucking tell me why I woke up to your tongue down my throat, and why you molested me!"

"Uh, hmm let me think." God she pisses me off! Why would I molest _her _of all people! I can't fucking stand her, and it's only been a day! "It's called a sex dream, ever had one?"

"Yes! I have! But I would also noticed if the guy in my dream suddenly grew breasts!" Sakura motioned to her chest, turning a deep shade of red as her voice raised a few octaves.

"I'm gay you idiot!" I screamed back, pushing forward as she looked at me dumbfounded and seemed taken aback. "What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No..." She replied in a voice barely above a whisper, seeming to recalculate something in her head.

"What? What now! If you have a problem with me then just say it! I didn't mean to do whatever it is I did, trust me, I was not dreaming about you!" Her eyebrow twitched, an evil grin took over the curiosity that was present before. Changing her visage from the angry, unsure, calculating Malibu barbie; into an evil and cunning creature that was about to ream me.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with me? If anything, you are the one who has the problem! And how is that an apology? I only shoved you that hard because you weren't waking up to your name, or to anything gentler and I didn't want to wake up Konohamaru! That is not something an eight year old boy needs to wake up to!" She challenged, changing from her non-threatening posture to leaning forward, with her hands bunched into fists. Nose barely inches from mine as she only seemed to get more and more frustrated.

"What's wrong with you? You're some rich snob who looks down on everyone! Guess what, princess! There are people on the streets who would give their arm for your table scraps! But do you care? Noooo, all you rich idiots care about is getting richer!

"Oh, but you're a doctor! You save people, how quaint." I snorted, folding my arms over my chest and shooting back an icy glare. "Let me ask you this, have you ever stopped and helped a dying man on the street? Or offered to clean a cut for a homeless man who can't afford to even buy band-aids? No, because they can't pay you! And that's all you care about, money!"

"Where do you get off thinking you know me! You have no idea what my life is like, or what kind of a person I am!" She retorted, shoving a finger into my face. Slapping it out of the way, I fought back.

"I don't need to! Because you're all the same! Hundreds, thousands of people are living in poverty. Living on the streets, dying because they can't afford food or medical care! But doctors are paid more and more, and cost more and more, to see! All for what! So that only those that can pay up can be healthy and happy? That's bullshit! Life is a gift! And money shouldn't be the dictator of who gets to live and who has to die in a cardboard box, alone and in the cold!"

"You're right the system isn't perfect, but what can I do about it? Boycott being a doctor? Yeah, because that will help. Or I should go out and give free medical care and hunt for people on the streets? There are free clinics, Tayuya! If people would use them, they would get help, for free!" Sakura shot right back without missing a beat.

"Besides that, and don't think I'm dropping it. Because you obviously are pissed off when you don't know diddly squat about shit! Why the hell did I wake up to your tongue down my throat!" She huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that was clinging to the corner of her lips.

"I already told you! It was an accident! It's not like I wanted to kiss you! And if it disgusted you that much you could have protested a hell'of a lot more than you did!" Sakura balked, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water before she got her second wind.

"Excuse me? So now I _enjoyed_ it?" She shrieked, taking a step closer and trembling with rage. I smirked, slanting my eyes towards her and visibly relaxing.

"Just calling it like I see it, that's all..." Her teeth started to grind together as I forced her to meet my gaze. "Cutie."

"That's it!" She screamed, tackling me head on as we went down into the sand in a ball of awkward punches and hair pulling.

**~o~**

"I hate you." Sakura whispered, lying with her back against the sand. Over the far edge of our little island the moon was lowering to rest. Across the ocean, the sun was rising to warm the darkness of the sky and usher in the day.

I rubbed the welt on my cheek, sighing as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I hate you too."

"Benighted injurious aficionado(1)." Huh?

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I demanded, rolling onto my side. Sakura smiled, spitting out her tongue.

"Why don't you look it up?"

"Oh, real mature. Because there are dictionaries growing on every fucking tree!" I scoffed, thudding my head back down onto the warming sand. I really hate this bitch. "You probably made that up..."

"Not like you would know the difference either way. There's no need to be a sore loser Tayuya." She stretched, absently combing her fingers through knotted hair. I felt my blood boil at being tossed aside so easily.

"I didn't lose, I got to second base after all." Sakura screamed and swung for my head again, repeatably beating me with open palms as I held her wrists to keep her at bay.

Well, at least she hits like a girl.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(lol it's like they are doing the wave)**

**1 – Sakura basically just said that Tayuya is an uneducated idiot who enjoys doing things are are departmental to herself. Oh goodie, word play and foreshadowing; oh how I love thee!**

**I am not dead! Uh, that is all. Sorry for disappearing, I got my annual dose of strep and was stuck in quarantine for a week. Winters almost over right? I don't deal well with cold... why do I live in Canada? T.T**

**Ps: I changed my time change markers from double dash to ~o~ because I looked back on ff and realized they weren't showing up once posted... Sooooo that would explain why people were asking for a time change marker. Let me know if you can see this one! Because I R 2 lazy to lookith!**

**Oh, and if anyone is looking for a good anime try: Bakuretsu Tenshi. Gundamns, gore, and girls with massive guns... in both meanings. Friggin' amazing. The best part, so far no dood coming and and being all like 'I'm here to save you! Because I am man and you are woman! Hail me and give me blow jobs!' God I hate the hero act. **

**Toodles for now, Kiravu.**

**-Also, I don't know how many of you post stories/ chapters regularily. But, for about a week and a half to two weeks updating chapters has been offline. So, sorry for the extended time without updates.-**


	6. She Fuckin' Hates Me

**Tropical Paradise**

**Chapter Six**

**She Fuckin' Hates Me**

"So, why is Sakura so mad at you?" Konohamaru asked, damn inquisitive brat. I kicked a pebble further up the beach, the ground is getting harder at least. I hate walking on sand, walking on dirt, or better yet! Cement! Is so much easier. If we ever get off this bloody island I am never walking on sand again. Long romantic walks on the beach? How about long romantic walks down a sidewalk.

"I don't know, hormones or some shit." I replied, taking my first step onto the sea grass. So, we are suppose to find some sort of leaf that is comfortable to sleep on. 'Haven't you ever seen them in movies? People use them for shade, or to fan someone? Or I know! Survivor, they use them to build shelters on Survivor, you've seen that right?' Why doesn't she just go look for it, she's the one who wants it anyways. I'm happy sleeping on the rock floor.

'Because I have to clean the water.' It's not that hard, you already set up that thing with the shirt and the pot. I could totally have worked that out.

"You mean the stuff that makes girls grow boobs?" Konohamaru asked, returning my train of thought to our discussion, he scrunched up his nose.

"Yes, the stuff that makes girls grow boobs. Also the stuff that grows hair on your chest and your junk." I replied, let him figure that one out. If a parent heard me tell a kid that they'd kill me, oh well. He has to learn about the birds and the bees sometime, although I doubt I'm the best candidate to be telling a young boy. 'You see when two people love each other very much...'

"My junk?" He asked, struggling to keep up. The sea grass is up to my waist now, even though I'm short it's still up to his chest. At least I got stuck with someone who doesn't make me feel like a midget for once, five-two is not freakishly short. No matter what Tenten used to say.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that when a woman starts to act bat ass crazy, do not blame it on her hormones."

"But why? I thought you just said that's what made Sakura mad at you."

"Because, even if that is the reason. If you point it out they were only become madder at you. At which point you bend over and kiss your ass good bye for being a fucking idiot." Okay, I see trees. Now what. Well, the trees have leaves... they all appear to have leaves. Except that one, it just appears to be dead.

"Hey, Tayuya." Konohamaru asked, holding onto my pants leg while I tried to figure out what to do now.

"Yeah?" I wonder if I bring back bananas instead, if I could bribe her to find them herself... or at least show me what it is she's looking for.

"Do you know what we're looking for?" Sighing, I rubbed the arch between my eyes and laughed at the irony.

"No, I have no fucking idea."

~o~

"Sakura! We're back!" Konohamaru raced across the sand, dragging the long stick he insisted on bringing back behind him. This feels like one of those 'don't run with scissors' moments. Well, he's closer to Sakura now than me, it's her problem now.

"Oh, what did you bring with you?" She asked, giving him her full attention with that look I thought only mothers could give. Or at least, parents or doting sisters.

"_What do you have, Karu?" Tenten asked, leaning forward from her seat on the couch. Karu dropped his school bag on the kitchen floor and ran over to her, untied shoe laces flopping every which way. _

"_It's a kitty! See, there's it's eye's!" He beamed, pointing at a macaroni shell that was clutching to orange construction paper via massive glob of glue. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at me with an unsure look on his curious face. He looked up and caught my eyes before turning to Tenten and waiting for her answer. _

"_This is my... special friend. Her name is Tayuya, would you like to say hi?" She asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He pressed a finger to his chin, doing his best 'let me think' before shaking his head with vigour. Without another word, he took off out of the living room and down the hall. Tenten sighed, falling back so her head was once again resting against my arm._

"_I'm sorry, he's just a little shy. I'm sure he'll come around." _

"_That's alright, how old is he?"_

"_Five, he just started kindergarten. I took some pictures so mom could see."_

"_I'm sure she'll love them." _

"A spear..." Sakura confirmed, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Konohamaru nodded, dragging the tree branch we had found behind him.

"I'm gonna go put this is the cave so we can work on it later, 'k?" Sakura nodded at him, waiting until he was out of ear shot before storming up to me. She looks really... pissed.

"A spear?" She hissed. Oh com'on, it was his idea, and who am I to crush a young boys dreams of making a spear?

"Well of course it's going to sound like a bad idea if you say it like that." I muttered, fingering the bushel of banana's dangling from my hand. "But, hey look. I brought banana's!" Flashing my best cheesy smile, I waited for her to react. First, she kept the same pissed off look, slowly it switched to confusion and then finally... back to pissed off.

"I thought you were suppose to find something to sleep on so we didn't get anymore bruises or freeze at night? Instead you bring back more banana's and a tree branch you plan on making into a spear? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura smacked her thigh with a bunched up fist, turning on spot while visibly seething. When she turned back her jaw locked until she threw up her arms and just screamed.

"I take it you don't want a banana." I clarified.

"No! I don't want a banana! I want to get the basics of surviving done so we have a sliver of a chance to live until someone finds us! I want to make a fire! Get a storage of food! Fresh water and a bloody shelter set up before there's another rain storm!" She shrieked.

"Odd, after this morning I really thought you were a banana girl." I ribbed, probably not the smartest thing to say right now... but oh well. A vein seemed to throb in her forehead before she let out another exasperated half scream, half grunt.

"You. Watch Konohamaru. I'll do it myself." Pushing past me, she muttered to herself as she stormed up the beach. Well, that worked like a charm. I told her she would be the better one to find what it was she wanted anyways.

"Tayuya, where is Sakura going?" Konohamaru asked, that kid can move surprisingly quiet.

"To get the stuff we were suppose to get." I replied, smiling as he watched her disappear into the tree line. He has so much to learn.

~o~

Sakura has set up a silk shirt to use as a water filter? How exactly does this work, she pours the water into the shirt and it leaks through into the pot? That doesn't seem like it would filter out much, aren't you suppose to boil it or somethin'?

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru asked, getting up from where he was sitting in the cave, looking through our clothes pile for shirts that would fit him.

"Well, I was trying to figure out how Sakura makes water, but I have no fucking clue. So, now I'm trying to figure out what I can do. She had this whole list of stuff she wanted done and shit, but I don't remember what she said." So, now I'm staring at this stupid contraption that no one knows how to use, and hoping something will come to me.

"Well, didn't she say she wanted to make a fire?" Konohamaru asked.

~o~

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, hair clinging to her neck and forehead, sweating beading on her skin and rolling down. Dragging in the sand behind her, is a bunch of long thick leaves.

"Hey, you found 'em!" I congratulated, earning another glare. I kicked a rock by my foot and cleared my throat, "I was getting firewood." I motioned to the driftwood I was lugging back to the cave, the beach is littered with tracks from previous journeys.

"Firewood?" She asked, sounding suspicious. What did you think I was dragging a bunch of logs around for? To make enough spears for a fleet of battle trained monkeys? Or better yet, to stick into the sand to make a defensive barrier around our cave?

"Yeah, didn't you say we need a fire or somethin'?" Thank you Konohamaru for listening while I was not.

"I'm more confused about you voluntarily doing something useful. I was under the impression that you were an incorrigible, feckless, ninny." Sakura retorted, starting back towards home sweet home while towing her cargo behind her.

"Oh so that's how it is, back to the fucking dictionary? Why did I even bother to try to help, all you're going to do is bitch." Sakura stopped, dropping the leaves so she could turn and yell into my face instead of over her shoulder.

"If you hadn't figured it out, I'm not the only one who needs to survive, and I am not your personal servant! The reason why you should 'bother' to help is because you need all the things I need to live just as badly as I do!

"I'm not working my ass off because I **want** to, I'm working my ass off because if I don't, we will die. There is no supermarket on the other side of this island, there probably won't be anyone to save us for a long time! So, instead of acting like an immature brat, maybe you should start pulling your weight! Because frankly, I'm getting really sick of your constant moping, insults and overall uselessness." She finished with a growl, snatching back up her make-shift bedding.

"What the fuck do you know?" I retorted, embarrassed but determined not to let her have the last word.

"I know that you have a chronic runny nose-" I snorted, cutting off her rant.

"And? So I have a cold, big fucking whup!" Sakura sighed, rubbing the bridge between her eyes before she continued, still pinching the skin.

"I also know you are suffering from mood swings, exhaustion and you are having trouble focusing." What is she doing? Diagnosing me? "Those are all symptoms of substance withdrawal, most likely cocaine withdrawal."

"I have a cold, and as for mood swings, maybe I just don't like you. Did you ever consider that in your diagnosis? Exhaustion? Are you kidding? Who wouldn't be after being in a fucking plane crash, and having to sleep in a fucking cave? Great job there doc'." I growled back, narrowing my eyes as my jaw set in a stubborn scowl.

"You have puncture holes on the inside of your elbow." She continued to press, giving me a bored and pity filled look.

"So? It's just bug bites." I defended, feeling like a cat being backed into a corner.

"And the bloody nose that completely ruined the shirt you went to sleep in, or the one you had yesterday? Let me guess, sexy dreams, not caused by thin lining in your nasal cavities from snorting?" Sakura relaxed, so that's it? You think you've won because you're a doctor and happened to make a lucky stab in the dark? Are you fucking kidding me?

"Fine! So I do crack! That still doesn't mean I just don't like you! Good job doc' you got a diagnosis right, proud of yourself?"

"_You promised me you would stop..." _

"Let me help you." She offered, unphased or perturbed by my verbal harassment.

"I don't want your fucking help! I don't want anyone's help!"

"_You need help, won't you please just... I don't know, go somewhere and get help. Or talk to someone? I don't think I can help you anymore."_ No! I don't need help. I don't want help, I am fine! There is nothing wrong with me!

Sakura sighed, "everyone needs help sometimes, those who know when to ask for it are stronger then those who don't ask at all and suffer alone. Everyone has their burdens to deal with, so stop wallowing in self pity."

Slowly, she leaned down to pick up her cargo, walking back towards home where Konohamaru was watching us silently.

"What the fuck does she know anyways..." I grumbled, kicking a stone into the oncoming waves. If Tenten couldn't help me before getting fed up and leaving, how can I expect anyone else to? I dragged my nails up my forearm, stopping when I felt the small, smooth tell-tale bumps on my skin. They all think everything is so easy, but... it's not.

~o~

Alright, soo that took forever lol. I got stuck on MPP and it really needed an update, so I banned myself from working on other stories until the chapter was posted.

Sadly, when I posted it there was a minor server fart, it took almost two days for it to show up on the site after I posted it. I got a lot of mail asking if I was teasing you all lol, no I wasn't! I swear! The server was being stupid! Anywho, that is all, enjoy!

Kiravu

Ps, I've never had much personal experience with any form of substance abuse and or addiction, so if I displayed any symptoms incorrectly, or offended anyone, I apologize. I am simply going off medical sites, as well as blogs and some stories I've read or heard.


	7. All You Need Are Mistakes

Tropical Paradise

Chapter Seven – All You Need Are Mistakes

"_So, first day of grade one, are you excited?" I asked, it's amazing how much smaller elementary school seems when you come back once you're older. Even if I'm not that tall, I still feel like a giant in here. _

_Karu's hand tighten around my finger, staring down at the tiled floor without replying._

"_Com'on," I coaxed, trying desperately to think of a way to cheer him up. I have got to be the worst babysitter in existence. "It won't be all that bad, I mean sure there isn't a sandbox in your class anymore... but it means you're one step closer to high school..." Karu looked at me, confused. Well, at least he is looking at something other than the floor._

"_You know, high school... when girls start to be interesting and school sucks a little less." Or a little more, depending. _

"_Where's my sister?" He asked finally, completely ignoring my usual ramblings. At least he will talk to me, he's always been really quiet._

"_She's at a new job interview." I replied, relaying the same thing she had told him while ushering us out the door. Karu looked up at the door looming in front of him, a welcome sign tacked on the old oak. _

"_Is she mad at me? I didn't mean to break the plate." Oh geez, I am not cut out for the cheer up talk. He doesn't even get my humour at all, maybe in ten years, but not now. What do I say? That his mom is a cold bitch? Which is why Tenten has to get a second job, it's not her fault that she can't be here. Work is hard to come by, you can't be picky if you're given a chance with a new job._

_She really wanted to be here, but her interviewer made it pretty fuckin' clear if she couldn't make it this morning, he could easily find someone else. I'm pretty sure she's more upset about this than he is, speaking of which, I promised to take pictures for her memory book. _

"_No, she's not mad at you, but she will be at me if I don't start taking pictures." I replied, fishing around in my cargo's for the disposable camera I was given. _

"_Promise she isn't mad?" He asked, taking up a death-grip on my finger. _

"_Yes, I promise. That plate was ugly anyways, I've been trying to convince her to buy the ninja turtle ones we saw at Wal-Mart." Karu smiled. "Alright, now just hold that smile..." I ran my fingers over the cardboard housed camera, finally finding the button I was looking for._

"_Alright, say Ninja Turtle plates!" _

"So, who do I remind you of?" Konohamaru asked for the fifth time, sitting on one of the many logs I had dragged back to camp. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, irritated that Sakura would figure something out because of a runny nose.

A runny nose for fucks sake! But if I snap at Konohamaru she will be right about my mood swings, and I refuse to let her win. It's not even about her winning anymore, it's about Tenten being right. That I've become incapable of living peacefully with someone and that I've become a 'miserable shrewd'.

"A friend of mine, back in New York." I replied, forcing my voice to stay even. Konohamaru leaned forward, spewing out questions a mile a minute. I could feel my irritation rising, trying to ignore the brat on the bench while I rooted through one of the duffles we had sorted. This one is suppose to have stuff like glasses, deodorant, make up, hair brushes and so on; stuff that won't be much help to us here. But hey, if for some reason another plane crashes and there are people slightly less infuriating on it, and my opinion about long walks on a beach changes, then I will be ready.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Showing the doctor she isn't the only one with a bright idea or two." There they are, I knew there was a pair of glasses in here that survived the crash. Opening the case with a snap, I gingerly unfolded the instrument and experimentally held them up to see how they would reflect the sunlight. A small white dot appeared on the paper I had set in the middle of a pile of sticks and logs. Huston, we have lift off!

"Oi, short one, go find some rocks." I barked, ignoring the grumbled protests.

While Konohamaru went off in search of rocks to encircle my makeshift fire pit. I held the glasses up, trying to hold my hand as steady as possible but finding it increasingly impossible. I moved around, resting my arm on my leg, holding it straight, holding it with my other arm. Nothing worked.

"Stupid fuckin' thing, hold still!" I snarled, concentrating on my shaking hand. "With the power of the force, I command you to stop moving!" Lowering my voice, I did my best jedi knight impression while still cursing my inability to stop my hand from it's rebellious ways.

"That would be part of the exhaustion I mentioned." Sakura said, standing directly behind me. Startled, I jumped on spot, dropping the glasses into the sand. "Or it could be nerve damage, I don't know what exactly you took or experimented with."

She sat down next to me, fishing up the glasses and setting them gently back in my hand, folding my fingers around the instrument. "Try relaxing your arm against your leg, if you have less pressure on your elbow it will be easier for you."

"I'm fine." I shot back, shrugging off her touch and going back to what I was doing. I watched the spot of sunlight dance around the paper and ground my teeth in frustration.

"It's never going to get hot enough to start a fire if you keep moving it around." She did her best to hide a smile, inspecting a broken nail instead.

"Shut up!" Sakura shrugged, lying back against the warm sand and draping an arm over her eyes. I hate her! Stupid bitch, 'I don't know what you experimented with', I mimicked. She just thinks I'm a retarded junkie. I'm not!

Shaking my head from thoughts I didn't want to think about, I tossed the glasses onto Sakura's stomach.

"You do it then." I grouched, awkwardly getting to my feet. Sand showered down from my legs as I swatted the annoying cling-on's off my skin.

"Who did you lose?" Sakura asked, setting the glasses aside. _Tenten..._

"No one." I retaliated.

"I had a friend once." She continued, I snorted at the easy set up.

"Really? You? A friend? I never would have thought it possible." Ignoring my jibe, she continued.

"He was in love with this boy, but... it was unrequited. The guy he was in love with only cared about finding, and killing his brother for a crime. He believed with all his heart that his brother had killed their mother and father, and simply couldn't leave it to the police." She paused, licking chapped lips and checking to make sure I was listening. "He ended up killing his brother, and was sent to jail for life because of it."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, failing to draw the connection.

"My friend became depressed and started to drink... excessively. He cut off ties with his friends, family. He lost his job and eventually he died from alcohol poisoning, I'm still not convinced it was an accident." Sakura let out a deep sigh, running her finger along the frame of the glasses still posed in the sand.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is addiction is very dangerous, and can ruin your life. People become addicted for many different reasons, trying to fit in, uncontrolled anger, grief," she paused looking at me as if she expected something. "Because you feel cornered and have no other way out." I flinched at her guess.

"_I didn't have a choice, Tenten!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks as I waved my hand repeatably towards the wet and unfinished pieces surrounding me. "What was I suppose to do? I can't lose this place!" _

"_You always have a choice!" She retorted, "there's always another way! You could move in with Karu and I, or get another job!"_

"Her name was Tenten, right?" Sakura asked, dragging me out the echoes in my mind. "I'm sorry, I've heard you say her name a few times." Hearing her name out loud stung, a lot more than I thought it would. Staring at the waves, I wondered if it would be easier to simply leave, if she would drop it. I doubt it, she acts more like a fuckin' pit-bull who has it's jaws wrapped around a ham bone.

"I'm not ready to talk about her." I replied honestly.

"I'm not going to push, I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone. If you ever want to talk, well... it wouldn't be hard to find me." She turned towards Konoharmaru as he approached towing along an arm full of rocks.

"I got the rocks!" He beamed, fumbling with the pile and tilting on his feet to try and worm out one in-particular. "Look," he bit his tongue, sticking it out of the corner of his mouth; fingers running over the rough stone. "At this one, it has a sea shell in it."

"That's awesome, buddy." I ruffled his hair, jamming my hands in my pockets as I walked away.

"Where are you going?" Konohamaru asked.

"She's going to look around for a bit, see if there's anything else we can use." Sakura replied before I could. Konohamaru turned to her, dropping the subject without asking if he could come along.

Thank you, I guess.

~o~

Our island is actually pretty big for an island, I guess; I don't really know much about islands but I'm assuming it's pretty fucking big for a patch of land in the middle of the ocean. Getting past the area we've already explored didn't take long, just the cave, the plane wreck further down the beach, the path in the sea grass and our two banana trees.

I decided to go far enough inland that I wasn't stumbling along on sand, but still close enough to the beach that I could see the sand and the water.

Every time I took a step is seemed like I disturbed some sort of bird. There were little tiny ones that were blue, red, yellow and every mixture of the three. I even swear I saw a tiny green one. Larger ones that were grey and brown, even a couple parrots and one with a really long tail.

The trees are nothing like the scarce few you can find in the city. They are massive, and old. A couple of them had twisted trucks that looked like four or five trees twisted together into one, the bottom lifted off the ground. I walked inside and it felt like walking into a tent, the inner part of the trucks were dark and moist. Tiny mushrooms growing around the base.

Vines dangled from the tree tops, wrapping around the trunks and tickling the top of my head as I walked by.

Everything is green, lush and healthy green. The grass is tall and thick, hiding the roots, rocks and fallen branches making it hard to walk. Almost every tree trunk is covered in a layer of moss.

The farther I walked, the more I found myself wandering deeper into the wilderness. A flock of birds burst out of a bush in front of me, and I stumbled as their colourful features disappeared into the tree tops.

"Shit!" I cursed, looking around as I got back up on my feet. I blinked, squinting to see what was barely visible ahead between two trees. What is that?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sorry it took so long to get this one out, been really on a roll with MPP. Hope you enjoy the chapter! -Kiravu

Ps, in case anyone was wondering all the titles for these chapters are song names :3


	8. Turn Around

Tropical Paradise

Chapter Eight

Turn Around

What is that? I slowly rearranged the tangled mess my legs had become and crouched in the underbrush. Pushing aside the tall, thick grass I squinted to get a better view.

Ten or so feet ahead of me, the ground plummeted to a steep decline that sloped down into a river. The banks were littered in a dark green fern that housed a soft pink flower at the base. The leaves look like their edges were sharp, the spine on each leaf has a blood red stripe running down it.

The water is bubbling and creating a soft mist at the base of a short waterfall. What had caught my eye, however; was the large white dog lapping up a drink on the far bank. He's wearing a fancy leather collar, a pair of tags shining brilliantly from their holster.

His front paw is barely grazing the riverbank, the claws on his right foot a hairs breath from the dark mud. Blood is dripping down his foreleg, staining his snow white fur a dark red. Dark brown clumps of dried blood are clinging to the ends of his fur.

I shifted my weight, trying to relieve the sting of my sleeping foot. A loud crack sounded and the dog at the river rolled back his lips, showing long, sharp teeth.

"Shit." I cursed, the canine lowered it's head, sniffing the air. I started to back up when the large mutt started to back up, no sooner had he put his paw down did he let out a deep whine. Again, as soon as his paw touched down he jerked it back.

I debated leaving, going up to a hurt dog I don't know isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Logic struggled internally as my heart strings pulled me closer and closer to the wounded canine, I have to be the fucking stupidest person alive.

Moving as slowly as I could, I kept my head lowered and picked my way down to the river bank. My feet slid, the soft mud giving way under my weight and a few times I had to claw at tree roots for fear of tumbling down onto the rocks.

The white dog watched me with cautious interest, rotating between a soft whine and a guttural growl. His tail hung between his legs, a slow wag barely moving it more than the slight breeze was before. Taking a pained step towards the river, he limped closer until the water brushed against his paws.

"If you fuckin' bite me-" I bit my tongue as my foot slipped again and I felt my nail break in my rushed attempt to grab another tree root. "I swear to god I'll use you as food."

I heard a bark followed by another whine and rolled my eyes.

"Good! If you can understand me, smart ass. You know not to bite me!" He whined again and took another step into the river, the rushed water ran up his front legs; splashing the shaggy hair hanging from his chest.

I made it to the bottom with no more incidents, searching for a way across. As far as I can tell, the river is only about fifteen feet wide. But, it looks fairly deep and the current is fast. I could walk further downstream, the question is: will the mutt follow me, or run off? Secondly, why the fuck do I care at all?

Another plaintive whine echoed across the river, followed by a soft yip. This is a stupid, stupid idea. I'm stranded on this fucking island with a bimbo doctor, who probably isn't even a real doctor. Just an ego driven bitch with a big vocabulary who likes to watch documentaries on TV while she's busy being a trophy wife. Not that she's hot enough to be a trophy wife, I added in a spiteful afterthought.

Some kid, who asks way too many fucking questions. And now a random dog who I should be eating to survive, rather than debating on how to get to him when he's probably thinking about eating me.

Letting out a deep sigh I tested the water, shivering as the ice like water ran over my calves. Well, I don't see any other way to get across and I doubt he is going to swim over here to me.

Without a further thought, mostly because I knew if I really tried to work it out I would end up losing the argument with myself. Which side I was rooting for, I still didn't know.

I jumped into the river and was instantly pulled underneath by the tumbling current. I felt my shoulder smash off the rocks at the bottom on the river and let out the air still in my lungs, bubbles floating past my vision. A loud echoing bark sounded, as if I were listening with a pillow over my head.

Forcing my arms to move, I landed a lucky kick and propelled myself to the surface. Air rushed into my lungs in a welcome embrace and I gagged on the water that splashed into my mouth. My knees collided with the rocky bottom and I realized I was only a few feet from the far bank. Swimming as hard as I could, I scraped at the rocks with my hands and somehow managed to pull myself onto the far bank.

Collapsing onto my side, I was barely aware as a cold nose sniffed the side of my face and neck before settling on my ear. A warm tongue lapped at the water covering my skin and I slapped it away, to tired to care if I was about to be bitten or not.

"Stupid fucking dog." I grumbled, earning another whine. Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the clouds that were barely visible though the tree tops. Somewhere in the distance a birds cry sounded and my new found companion gently lowered himself to lie against me. Letting out a deep sigh as he rested his head against the stoney riverside.

_'Tenten loved the clouds.'_ Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I felt something sharp press down on my hand before it was quickly withdrawn. Cursing, I was instantly awake and looked up to see a large white creature standing over me. That stupid dog stepped on my hand.

I opened my mouth to scold the stupid animal when I heard something. The dog had his ears raised attentively, like he was listening as well. I heard it again and he turned, facing the far bank still holding all weight off his right leg.

The sun has started to set, leaving the area by the river dark enough that it could be close to eight at night. I wonder how long I've been gone, or how long I was asleep for.

My stomach growled, and I was distinctly aware of how hungry I was. It felt as it my gut was being eaten in the place of nourishment. As I moved, fresh scabs cracked open and blood oozed out of scrapes on my knees and shoulder. I checked my hands, looking at the dozens of tiny cuts littering the usually clean skin. The nail on my middle finger was torn and cracked.

Brilliant, just what I needed.

My companion whined again, licking my cheek and I caught site of his dog tags hanging from his neck. I grabbed hold of them and squinted to read the tiny writing on them.

"Akamaru." I whispered, instantly earning another lick across my cheek. I hate dogs, this is why. They slobber so fucking much. I shoved him away to stop the incessant licking and he whined, skipping a bit to keep the pressure off his wounded leg.

"Sorry." Akamaru gently dropped himself back to the ground, rolling to his left so the right was raised.

We won't be going anywhere unless I do something about that leg, and I don't want to stay here all night. Even if he probably has the biggest teeth of anything on this patch of land, I'd still feel safer in my cave.

Stripping off my shirt, I hobbled over to the river bank and dunked it under the water. Thoroughly soaking it before hobbling back over to Akamaru.

"This might sting." I warned him, moving to try and wipe some of the dried blood and dirt away from his wound. He yelped and tried to push himself to his feet, I did my best to hold him down and waited to continue. "Well, I did warn you."

Slumping his head down in defeat, he stayed as still as possible while I cleaned the gash on his leg.

"So tell me, how did a dog with a collar and tags end up on this island?" Akamaru didn't reply, not that I really expected him to. I gently unwove a clump of hair, pulling out a burr of some sort. His blood gradually dyed my shirt a reddish brown as I worked.

"You could have been in the cargo hold, I suppose. But then, how did you get out of your cage and the plane?" Akamaru whined, whether it was to reply or to criticize my doctoring ability I wasn't sure.

I heard the noise from earlier again, and Akamaru raised his head. This time, I clearly recognized it as a voice. Are Sakura and Konohamaru looking for me?

Akamaru wiggled until he got out of my hold, quickly limping over to the waters edge where he let out a long howl.

"Stupid mutt, that will only scare them away." I chided, ignoring the doggy grin and tail wag I received in reply. "Fine, thank you for trying to help. Now, shut up." He let out a soft 'ruff' and looked at me as if I had a better idea.

I need to somehow head back to the cave, they won't hear me from here and even if they did I wouldn't want them to try and cross the river. But, likewise I'm not too keen on crossing it again myself. I glanced down at my freely bleeding knees and sighed.

"I don't suppose you could show me how you got over here? Assuming you came from the plane, you would have had to cross at some point."

That's exactly what that stupid mutt did, not more than a five minute walk further down the river, was a downed tree. We easily crossed the river, well... we wobbly crossed the river and almost fell in a couple times.

Shortly after I heard Sakura yelling and was able to follow her voice to find her. The look on her face was priceless when she saw Akamaru appear from behind a tree. While I may have cleaned and wrapped the wound on his leg with my shirt, he was still a big, dirty dog.

"Oh, thank god, you're alright!" She exclaimed, rushing past Akamaru. I tensed expecting a hug when she recoiled suddenly. "And you lost your shirt? And you found a dog?"

"I didn't lose it, I'm just not wearing it at the moment." I tilted my gaze towards our waiting canine when I had a second through. "Or is it that you are captivated by my awesome boobs?"

"What? No!" Sakura balked, glancing at my chest before quickly forcing her line of site away.

"Then why are you blushing?" I threw the question out and Sakuras embarrassed posture quickly turned to anger.

"I'm not!" She screamed, Akamaru whined beside me. Oh please, nothing is going to happen there's no need to grovel and ask for forgiveness, yet.

"It's fine, I could take off my bra as well if that would help." I taunted and Sakura threw her arms in the air, giving up our foolish argument. "Awww, com'on, don't do me like that! You wouldn't even have to say please!" Sakura continued to storm off, not even checking to see if I was going to follow or not. Beside me, Akamaru looked up and let out a soft ruff.

"Dude, whose side are you on?" I asked and he seemed to smile.

"Just disappear again and die this time!" I heard her scream towards us, well it was nice of her to let us know which direction to follow in. With that, Akamaru and I took off after her. It was more we limped off after her, but we managed to find home sweet home as the moon started to present itself across the water.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alright, trying to get back into the once a week updates swing. I realize I just posted chapter seven three days ago, but I have some sucking up to do! That's what I get for putting all projects on hold until I finished the chapter of MPP I was working on.

Anywho, enjoy! New character introduction! Does this mean Kiba was on the plane? Oh My Gee! Is Kiba dead? Me no tell :3

Drop a review! Love ya! - Kiravu


	9. Just Can't Get Enough

Tropical Paradise

Chapter Nine

Just Can't Get Enough

Before I could turn the corner into the cave, I had a shirt shoved roughly into my face, followed by a tight hand on my upper arm. Sakura glared at me from under tangled bangs, turning to Akamaru who was watching us with his head tilted.

"Go, lie down!" She hissed, pointing at the cave. He let out a plaintive whine and crawled inside, obvious relief on his face as he flopped down and let out a deep sigh.

"Smart mutt." I commented just before Sakura tugged fiercely on my arm and I stumbled in the sand in my effort to keep up. "Oi!" Sakura didn't stop or slow down as she marched away from the cave entrance. Brilliant, I'm about to get screamed at. Again. Why does she have to be such a banshee? This could be so much easier if she would just chill.

"Sit." Sakura commanded, her jaw so tense I could make out the bone structure. I complied, sitting down slowly as my knees complained the entire time. I noticed the small first-aid kit for the first time as she knelt down beside me and ripped the plastic wrap off the case. It's one of those cheap ones you can find in a dollar store. Well, maybe not that cheap; but you get the basic idea.

"You are such an immature brat, you know that, right?" She scowled, taking out a pair of tweezers and a bottle of disinfectant. I eyed her warily, that shit really stings. She swung around behind me and unclasped my bra with a single flick and - before I could question it, or make a smart-ass comment - I felt my bra strap being torn out of the scab on my shoulder and cursed.

"Mother fucker! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't get blood on that shirt! I have to clean this scab, because it's infected and you let it close with dirt and rocks in it. Smart, Tay! Very smart. Because we need you to pick up some sort of disease." I felt the tweezers 'gently' extract a small stone from the scab and hissed.

"Can you_ try _to be careful?" I snapped and felt the majority of the scab come off when she pulled out the next piece. My shoulder is burning and feels sticky. It was almost tolerable, right before she poured a small amount of disinfectant onto it. Then it fucking lit on fire.

"Can you try to not be an idiot for five minutes?" She shot right back. I felt the bite of the tweezers one last time as I fumed silently, grinding my teeth so hard I could hear my jaw working. I heard her ruffle around in her torture kit and the soft crinkle of plastic wrap. A moment later Sakura was pasting a layer of gauze onto my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, running her fingers over the tape she used to hold the makeshift band-aid in place. She's still angry, I can hear it, but she's making one hell of an effort not to show it. Kind of like when a kid breaks something by accident because they didn't know better, and the parent who is pissed off as all hell, tries not to show it. Tenten did that a few times, not always at Karu.

"I jumped in a river." I tilted my chin up in mock defiance and felt her hands on the skin of my back. Her fingers are so soft...

"_How about this?" Tenten smiled, kissing the back of my neck as her fingers worked tight circles against my back. Contentment oozed out of every pore on my body; gently she moved to rub lower on my back._

_I nuzzled the pillow my face was against, lying face down on my bed. Tenten is sitting perched on my ass, trying to give a back rub to a decidedly stubborn patient._

_I squirmed on reflex as her fingers hit a ticklish nerve. Shit. Please, tell me she didn't notice. Tenten stopped instantly, and for three painstaking seconds I waited before she ran over the spot and squeezed again. _

_My body squirmed under her touch and I tried to get her off._

"_No! Fuck you, I said no tickling!" I protested as she poked again and again._

"_You said you weren't ticklish." She laughed, getting knocked off as I pushed myself up onto all fours._

"Tayuya?" I blinked, focusing on Sakura who had moved to sit beside me. "Hello?"

"What?" It wasn't the first time she had called my name; I really need to stop doing that when other people are around.

"I said, let me see your hands." I didn't argue, just held out my right hand for her to inspect. She tut-tutted but didn't attack with her tweezers again, so I guess that's a good sign. It wasn't long before my hand started to shake and I cursed and swatted her touch away.

The look on Sakura's face was of genuine sorrow, pity I'd guess. I couldn't meet her emerald eyes and simply curled up my legs tighter against my chest, holding the clean shirt and my bra in place. Without a word, Sakura leaned back and grabbed both sides before clipping it back together. I shrugged the right strap back up, ignoring the screaming protest from my shoulder as the strap dug down against the makeshift band-aid.

The moon shimmered on every ripple across the beach and beyond. Sand worked its way into the shorts I was wearing and I shifted uncomfortably. There's a slight wind tonight, but not strong enough to be a nuisance, just enough to make your hair dance a little and leave a chill on your skin.

Sakura didn't leave like I thought she would, which is annoying just by itself. I told her I didn't want to talk, and I don't want her help. I don't want anything to do with her; she gets under my skin so easily and it's driving me insane. I wish she would just leave me the fuck alone.

"So, why did you jump in a river when we are surrounded by an ocean?" She asked sarcastically. I glared at her out of spite and she simply shrugged. "Just curious."

"Because the mutt was on the other side." I growled. Here it comes, the high and mighty words of wisdom about what I should have done. If I were smart, like her.

"Why didn't you look for a safe spot to cross?" I would say, I told you so; but it would only be proving a point to myself, that I pointed out... to myself.

"I didn't see any, and I was afraid he wouldn't follow or he would run away if I went too far. It didn't look that far across." I retorted defensively, like a lion with hackles raised.

"I guess that makes sense." She replied slowly, I snorted and looked down towards the shadow of the plane wreck. It is barely visible from here, especially in the dark. But I can make out the basic outline.

We should do something about the snake's corpse as well. It is really starting to smell and we probably shouldn't attract anything more... not that the smell from the plane doesn't already do that.

"But, why do you care about some random dog?"

"I don't!" Sakura smiled, I hate that smile. It's the smile she gets when she thinks she's winning an argument, and probably is. I loathe that smile, despise it. I wish it would die in a fucking fire.

"You care enough to jump in a river, bash up your shoulder, knees, and scrape your hands." She pointed out.

"I scraped my hands climbing down **to** the river." I grouched instantaneously, Sakura slanted her eyes to me as if to say 'you just made my point'. "Shut up."

"I think it's sweet that you care enough about a dog you don't know to do something that incredibly stupid." She cooed, jabbing her finger into my side. I slapped her hand away and pouted silently. "Oh com'on! Are you seriously always going to be a whiny, immature brat?"

"Are you always going to be a prude?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Every time anything remotely sexual comes up, you snap instantly and tell me you wouldn't care if I died." And considering almost everything that comes out of my mouth is somehow related to something to do with sex, we won't get along well if you stay that way. Not that we are now.

"That's not true!" She protested, turning a dark red. I looked her straight in the eye, and smiled.

"Penis." Sakura balked, and looked away. "Boobs!" I added, thoroughly enjoying the extreme discomfort she was showing. "You're a doctor! You must see more pussy than I do!" I taunted.

"I do not! You don't even know what kind of doctor I am! And maybe, if you weren't such a bitch, you wouldn't have a problem beating me in that competition!" Sakura huffed, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"See? Instant reaction and results!" I grinned broadly at the fierce glare she had turned on me.

"Whatever." She muttered after a long, awkward silence. So, we stand now with I'm an immature brat, and she's a prude. I guess it's better than what most people used to call me.

I wonder what the odds are that the one person I interacted with before getting stranded on this island, is one of the two people who survived the crash, well and a dog.

I paused, something occurring to me that hadn't before.

"Who was the man you were travelling with?" Sakura stiffened beside me, so it was someone she was close to by that reaction. She did mention she was married, and going to Cuba is the sort of thing you would do with your husband, right?

"Was it your husband?" I asked. Sakura's fists bunched up, pulling sand into their death-grip with enough force to produce diamonds if left long enough.

"No." She said in a small voice. She almost sounds... ashamed? But why would she be ashamed about it not being her husband... oh.

"So he was your..." I searched for the appropriate term. I don't want to be too disrespectful. Even if he was her man-whore, she might have still cared for him. Talk about sugar momma, banging a doctor? That has got to be profitable. "Uh... dirty little secret?"

"He was my brother!" Sakura snapped, turning her fiery, rage-filled glower in my direction. I cringed, and instantly felt guilty for assuming the worst. To my surprise, her features softened from anger to pure, unadulterated sorrow.

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she started to wipe at them fiercely with sandy hands. Deep, choked sobs resounded from within her chest and I struggled with what to do. I hate when people cry. I never know what to do or say.

I grabbed her wrists to stop her hands from pasting more sand on her tear stained face. When she stopped fighting, I brushed my thumb over her cheeks to try and remove the tiny granules.

Sakura coughed, sniffling before something seemed to snap and she started to cry with renewed vigour. She lurched, wrapping her arms around my neck before I even had a chance for my reflexes to register what was going on.

I felt the warmth of her cheek against my neck and the moisture of her sorrow on my skin. Now is probably the worst possible time for me not to be wearing a shirt, especially since we just established she's a prude.

So, what do I do? I felt one of her hands slide down, nails grazing over my collar.

Shit, shit, shit! I can't push her away, that would just be heartless! I also can't just sit here and let her cry on me, can I?

Slowly, and ready to retract should she show any signs of protest, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tightly against me as she sobbed into my shoulder.

I nuzzled into her hair, trying to show her as much comfort as I could offer. Her hair still retains the faintest scent of her shampoo, strawberries I think, or cherries. Her breath bathed the skin on my shoulder and neck in irregular bursts, and I felt her fingers slip as they whispered over my bra strap.

My breath hitched and I reprimanded myself for being a pervert. What the fuck are you thinking, Tay? Seriously? She's crying over her dead brother, and you are thinking about the possibility that she would be attracted to you? Well, not exactly, more just the possibility of – nevermind.

Why? You don't even like her, why would you think something like that? And Tenten...

My thoughts trailed off before I forced myself to focus, Sakura took a deep steadying breath and seemed to regain some control.

It almost feels like I'm cheating, which is stupid because I haven't done anything; and I wouldn't do anything, I added in an afterthought. Plus, Sakura was the one who just wanted a shoulder to cry on. That's all. And Tenten and I have been over for almost a month now, not that it matters, because I wasn't going to do anything.

"H-he-" Sakura hiccoughed, "sh-shouldn't have died. He was just t-trying to protect me." Her voice came out shakily. "He was always trying to protect me." She whispered and I felt her burrow tighter against my neck.

"Protect you from what?" Flying to Cuba seems a lot like running to me. Sakura didn't answer, simply tightened her grip on me and slowly regained her composure.

I didn't press the subject, but instead led her back to our little cave – when she had calmed down enough - and helped her to bed. I will admit the makeshift cots she made are a lot comfier than the rocky floor. Just as I was turning to leave, satisfied she was fine for now, her hand shot out and stopped me.

She didn't say anything, just looked at me with bleary, swollen eyes with a silent plea in them. I nodded, and settled down to sleep beside her. Sakura pulled my arms around her waist and pressed her back against my chest, holding onto my hand like it was a lifeline.

I felt her shake, fighting back silent tears. The pain of losing a sibling is one of the most unbearable feelings in the world. She's held it inside for almost two days now, trying her hardest to keep a smile on her face, to be strong for Konohamaru.

Her brother died trying to protect her; it's a guilt she is going to burden herself with for a long time. Even if it isn't her fault, he died from something she never could have predicted.

Akamaru looked up from where he was curled up around Konohamaru, letting out a wide mouthed yawn before returning to his original resting position.

Sakura continued to shake and I moved to rest my forehead on her shoulder, curling my legs so they were right against hers.

"It's alright." I tried to comfort her, quietly, "you can cry."


	10. Dance With Me Again

Tropical Paradise

Chapter Ten

Dance With Me Again

I woke up to the sound of my stomach growling. My mouth feels like it was scrubbed with a brush made of sand, and my shoulder is incredibly sore. I guess living on a diet of bananas for two days, isn't the most sustaining thing in the world.

Sakura's hair tickled my collar, and her hand still loosely clung to my fingers. I blinked, and the rising run streamed in the entrance of our cave, stinging my eyes. I stretched out, my shoulder protesting as the rocks I had been lying on grated at my skin and I could almost hear every bone in my body crack.

"Ow..." I whimpered, slowly pushing myself up. Where's Konohamaru and the mutt? The young brunette's make-shift bed is empty, and he isn't anywhere within site of the front of the cave. It's not like he can leave a note but he also shouldn't be wandering off alone.

Then again, he probably brought the dog. So how much trouble could he get into?

I found my gaze lingering on the sleeping blonde that I had just moments before been wrapped around. How is it, while she's awake, she terrifies me. But when she's asleep she looks so fucking fragile?

Gritting my teeth so I didn't make anymore noise than I had to, I pushed myself up and stumbled while trying to regain my balance. I might as well find Konohamaru and try to scrounge up breakfast, preferably before Sakura wakes up and throws a fit.

I checked to make sure she was still asleep one last time before leaving, her breathing is still shallow and steady, and her body still relaxed, that was enough to assure me.

My arms and legs are certainly a lot more tan than I can ever remember them being, by the end of this I will look like an old piece of leather.

By the end of this... that thought quickly brought on a somber mood. I don't know for sure this will end any way besides starving to death, or dying by the hands of some poisonous plant or from Sakura strangling me.

Wiping my nose, I checked up and down the beach, hoping for some sort of sign about where to start looking. My shoes are full of sand and what feels like mold, that spongy feeling when you have worn a pair of shoes swimming one too many times. The 'borrowed' t-shirt I'm wearing is ragged already with a couple holes in it, probably from my tumble in the riverbed. Only the shorts still seem to be in good repair, considering.

I turned around to scan the tree line, partly to check for Konohamaru, and partly because the glare of the sun off the water was burning my eyes. No sooner had I turned did I notice a brown spot weaving amongst the tall sea grass, followed by a bounding spot of white. The grass is tall enough that it is up to Konohamaru's forehead, I'm surprised he would even go in there.

"Oi what the fu-" I bit my lip in my rush to correct myself, "what are you doing, Konohamaru? Dog?" The brown spot and white both stopped and seemed to turn in my direction before quickly bursting out of the sea grass. Konohamaru started to run across the rocky incline towards me while Akamaru paused to shake himself from nose to tail.

Wearing a wide grin, and with dirt smudges covering him from head to toe, Konohamaru sent pebbles flying in his rush to get down to the beach. In his right hand was a bushel of bananas, and in the other was what looked like, well, something round and green.

Akamaru was holding into a worn stick, covered in saliva and chew marks, apparently towing along a true and used toy.

"Look what we found!" Konohamaru raised his palm to reveal what the dark green object was. The outer skin is ridged, with small dips and hills covering the entire exterior. It's in more of an oval shape, with a dark black-green colour to it.

I took it from him and ran my finger over the skin, finding it surprisingly soft and smooth, it almost resembles the feel of the outside of a banana.

"It's an avocado!" He beamed.

"It's a lot bigger than than any avocado I've ever seen." Which is true, even if I don't think I've ever eaten an avocado before, I'm pretty sure I can fit one in the palm of my hand. This one is almost the size of a small football.

"There's more! There's a whole tree covered in them, I can show you!" The excitement practically oozed off of Konohmaru, even Akamaru was starting to think there was some form of eminent game.

I thought about it for a moment, before deciding against his offer.

"I think we should wait for Sakura to wake up, so she isn't wondering where we are." Roughly rubbing the top of the short brunette's head, I turned to walk back down towards our cave, barely noting the trailing pair that followed in suit.

"Where did you find Killer?" Konohamaru asked, grabbing onto my hand when he slipped on a set of rocks.

"Killer?" I questioned, looking at Akamaru who didn't seem to be paying attention. "His name is Akamaru, he has a set of tags." At the sound of his name Akamaru looked over, perking his ears to see what was going on.

"But I think Killer suits him so much better." He pouted, looking over to the dog that is almost as tall as him. "Where did he come from?"

"I'm not sure, I found him yesterday when I was looking around." I explained, peeking inside the cave to see Sakura was still asleep. She appeared to be shaking slightly, I wonder what that's from. I frowned and motioned for Konohamaru to follow me towards our fire pit off to the side instead.

We were able to restore the fire relatively easily, so our victory dance really shouldn't have been a surprise. Sakura woke up shortly after Konohamaru and Akamaru's return, and the conversation about which super hero was the best quickly dropped into an awkward silence that everyone could feel.

Sakura ended up leaving with Konohamaru to find the avocado tree and returned with both of their arms full while I watched the fire. I couldn't help but notice Sakura wouldn't look me in the eye, or even talk to me, like she is ashamed. I'm just not sure if it is because she broke down, or because she leaned on me.

They came back with some sort of melon as well, although it's like nothing I've ever seen before. The melons are a bright yellow colour, with tinges of orange all over. Same as the avocado, they're in sort of an oval shape, but they're much bigger. Kinda like a Honeydew Melon, except this one has small spikes covering the exterior that leave just enough room to slip your fingers between. Like it wants you to test your luck so it can stab you, evil fruit if you ask me. (1)

After we had eaten what was brought back for lunch, Sakura had walked down to the water and was half bathing, half just relaxing in the sun and lap of the waves. Konohamaru was further up the beach with Akamaru, trying to figure out what all his new found friend could do as far as tricks.

What surprised me most about the dog was that he was happy to eat bananas and a lick of avocado. I guess when you're hungry enough, you will eat just about anything.

Which leaves me, still sitting by the fire, trying to decide what to do. Sakura has made it obvious today will be a lazy, relaxed day for her. As well as one where we do not talk.

I could go and play with Akamaru and Konohamaru, I do seem to have more energy today. It's like some of the fog and weights that have been pulling me down are starting to lessen. I wonder if Sakura is right, and it's because I've been clean for almost four days now.

Experimentally, I raised my hand and tried to hold it as steady as possible. After a few moments it started to twitch and shake completely against my control and I lowered it, defeated.

I looked back down at Sakura who was washing her legs without worry for the water splashing up, onto her clothing. Well, at least her shirt is soaked yet, I doubt that would help the tension between us any.

Next, over to where the playful pair were tossing sticks towards the water now, Akamaru plunging into the waves without worry for the injury to his leg as he swam out to grab the stick.

Giving in to the feeling of guilt, I stood up and brushed the sand off my legs and shorts, heading towards the treeline instead. I spent the remainder of the afternoon towing firewood to the cave, building up a fair pile.

That night Sakura stayed as far from me as possible, looking over at her, it did hurt that she was pushing me so far away when I had only recently been let in. I'll never admit it, but it really fucking hurt.

The next day it rained, not the rain I'm used to back home, or where I grew up. But a torrential downpour that made it impossible to see more than two feet in front of you. A lot like the way it rained the first day.

The air became chilly, and the sand turned a dark brown as it absorbed as much of the water as it could, before it started to bead off and run down towards the angry ocean. Waves swelled and crashed against the rocks, spraying up into the front of the cave, pushing us all the way back. Thunder clapped, sending resonating shocks throughout the island, followed by brilliant flashes of lightening.

Outside the wind howled, and inside I could hear everyone's stomach let out plaintive growls. The wind whipped around, every once in a while a wayward gust would make it into our hovel, and send hair flying, tossing over the stack of suitcases we had dragged back and beds we had made.

The stack of firewood I had only yesterday built up was torn down and the majority soaked.

It ended up being one of the most miserable days of my entire life that lasted into the night when sleep finally took hold. More from exhaustion of being on edge all day, and the screams of our stomachs finally dying down seeing their cries as a lost cause; than from being able to sleep peacefully.

_Tayuya... I heard the call in my head but couldn't see where it was coming from. The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, leaving me spinning in place trying to figure out where I was. _

_I was surrounded by white, I wouldn't say there are walls or floors, it's just white. Like a continuous ball of white that I'm stuck in. There are no definitive edges, or any ripple in the fabric to show any sort of start or finish. Even the spot under my feet doesn't appear solid, but at the same time I am able to stand and move as if there is a floor._

_I took a step and placed my foot down, nothing changed._

_Tayuya! I heard the scream again, this time more urgent, a cry for help and I looked around trying desperately to figure out where they were. The voice is familiar, but every time I try to place it within my memories, I am denied._

_A jailor appeared, standing protectively in front it's gate swinging the key around. Taunting me, showing that it has full control of what it wants me to know and that my freedom is as easy as the key is to steal. His eyes bore into me, looking down an elongated snout that resembles a pigs. Patches of fur cover his thick arms and legs, laden with muscle. Thick shoulders tower above his head, grossly oversized for his frame. _

_Tayuya! The voice called again and the jailor disappeared._

"_Where are you!" I screamed, my voice echoed painfully within myself, and even though my lips moved, and my tongue and throat worked, no noise escaped me._

_Tayuya... please... The voice cried and I ran two steps forward, spinning, frustrated as I lashed out at the permanently white expanse. _

"_I don't understand, where are you?" My voice vibrated throughout my body, leaving my skin tingling. I took another step and there was no longer a floor under my feet, I thrashed with my arms to grab onto something, but I found myself free falling. There was nothing I could do as I twisted in the air, trying to find some hold as the room around me failed to change, and the white hung over me, laughing as I struggled._

_Just as suddenly, I crashed down; and when I opened my eyes I was back inside of Tenten's apartment. I got up from the heap I was in, in front of her door, looking around the kitchen and into the connected living room. _

_Karu stood in front of the couch, not the boy I had left behind, but the preschooler I had met so many years ago. He clutched his favourite toy, the stuffed dinosaur I had bought for him a few summers ago. _

"_Karu!" I called, and this time my voice worked, I could hear my voice rather than feel it inside my frame._

_He looked up at me, eyes full of sorrow. "You left me."_

"_I'm sorry, Karu," I tried to step forward, but my feet were glued to the floor that stretched up the harder I pulled. Like being stuck to an elastic band that had very little room to give. "I didn't want to leave!"_

"_Then why did you? I'm all alone..." I struggled against my binds, panicking as the wall behind me seemed to reached out and grab onto my arms and waist._

"_Where is Tenten? You aren't alone, Karu!" Karu shook his head, dropping the toy that resulted in a loud crash._

"_She left with you, on that plane. She never came back, why did you both leave me?" He started to sob uncontrollably and I felt the wall that was holding me start to drag me back, suffocating me as it closed over my mouth and nose. I screamed but I couldn't move my jaw or open my mouth as I was enclosed in the soft rubbery substance._

_Karu! No! What happened to Tenten? Please, I have to go back! I felt myself start to cry as the wall closed over my eyes and I was enshrouded in white once more._

"Tayuya, wake up the storm is over!" I blinked and opened my eyes just in time to receive a long, smelly tongue running over my face. I slapped away the hands and the fur that were well inside my personal space and pushed myself up.

It was just a dream, a dream. It had to be a dream... I looked out of the cave, towards the plane wreck. It was a dream, please tell me it was a dream.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

1 – For those who have never seen a Horned Melon, or an Avocado before, google it. The Horned Melons actually look really cool, and the inside is even cooler. We just opened our tropical section at my work a week or two ago and we have all this new fruit! I've been bringing home a new one after every shift to try.

Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been really busy lately. Drop a review, tell me what you think. Thanx, Kiravu


	11. I Just Want to Run

**Tropical Paradise**

**Chapter Eleven**

**I Just Want To Run**

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, quickly shifting out of my way in my panic to get out of the cave. I just need to make sure it was only a dream, I have to know she wasn't on that plane. What if she was, and I could have saved her, if only I had known she was there?

What if she was there because she wanted to talk to me? Or just decided not to waste the tickets and ended up switching seats to make sure we weren't beside each other? Tenten never made any fucking sense with half of the things she did, it wouldn't surprise me if she had. I just need to know I didn't kill her!

Sakura froze in the entrance, visibly debating and fighting with her curiosity.

"Tayuya!" She screamed after me, the muscles in her legs tense and ready to push her to her feet. Sand churned like rough mud under my shoes, sticking and sliding with every step. As I placed my weight onto the balls of my feet, the water in the sand bubbled out before seeking back between the thousands of crevices the terrain offered.

"I just need to fucking check something!" I snarled at her, ignoring the flinch and step back she took. God forbid I piss her off again, who fucking cares. Why was I upset about her ignoring me yesterday anyways, she's just some rich bitch who doesn't have a left over thought for a peasant like me.

"Tayuya!" Sakura called again, nervously looking at the sky that was still angry and ready to burst open. "Wait!" Ignoring the annoying thorn in my side, my shoes slipped on a rock before I quickly regained my balance and kept going. The beach by the plane wreck having a far share more stones.

Even with the fresh mist and thickness the air carries after a storm, and the spray of angry, swelling waves reached a foot or more further than usual; the smell from the wreck was still enough to make me stagger. The smell of decaying flesh, rotting in the heat of the sun made my stomach rush into the back of my throat as the wind changed direction.

Behind me, Sakura gagged and pulled her shirt up to cover her face, revealing a tattered, lacy pink bra underneath that barely showed above a smooth stomach.

"What are you doing? You could catch one of so many diseases if you go in there!" Coughing violently, I followed her example and pulled my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth. My eyes watering and burning as I took another step closer, standing just below the hole in the side we had dropped out of.

I heard her voice, and while it made sense, everything in my being was screaming at me to go inside, to make sure. Fighting for every small movement, I placed down another foot, barely moving closer when I felt a sharp tug on the back of my shirt.

The air seemed to shift as I stood there, staring at the plane. Where the water has splashed up, there's sand and dirt on the bottom half, the top having been scrubbed clean by the torrent of last night. Around all of the various broken windows and where it was wrenched in two, there are permanent stains from smoke damage. Like a second paint job, changing the exterior from a bright white to a black-grey.

Above us, a dark cloud passed over the small patch of sunlight we had been gifted with, turning the sky angry in the early morning. Sakura's fingers tightened in the cloth of my shirt, and I was distinctly aware of the ragged gasps she was drawing in.

_Tenten_... What do I do?

The blonde doctor tugged at my shirt again, pulling heavily as she started to cough and her body coiled up on reflex.

I'm sorry.

Swatting away tears that I convinced myself were from the smell, from the burning sensation the putrid air had spat into my vision, I finally gave in to Sakura's demands.

A soft, rolling clap of thunder riveted through the clouds as they began to churn in the sky. Konohamaru watched us approach, one hand on the entrance to our cave, the other wrapped in a tuff of white fur. I was about to step back inside, and settle in for another miserable day, when I heard Sakura's quiet voice.

"I'm going to run and get something we can eat before the storm starts, it will be really bad if this storm goes on for much longer." Her green eyes settled on me, as if to silently demand I not do something stupid. Before she walked away without another word, the skin of her calves tight as she worked to trudge over the soaked sand.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Asked Konohamaru, looking up at me at the same time as Akamaru, a pair of tiny eyes looking for instructions. I let out a hefty sigh, physically shaking my head to clear the image of Tenten from it, dragging myself back to reality.

"No. You stay here. If anything were to happen to you it would be my fault, and I'm not taking any fucking blame for you." I growled a bit harsher than originally intended. Konohmaru humphed but the mutt seemed to get the idea, picking out the 'stay' and plopping down onto the wet, cave entrance. I snatched one of the empty packs from the back of our home, where we had stacked them in our attempt to keep them all dry, or at least relatively so.

By the time I had pushed back past the midget brigade, Sakura was already at the treeline and showed no intention of slowing down. I took off at a dead run, sneakers grinding and slipping as the traction changed constantly.

Long, wet sea grass whipped at my calves and thighs, leaving long red lines that hurt initially but would go away in seconds. (1)

I managed to catch up to Sakura by our small grove of banana trees, which is about a five minute walk from where Konohamaru found the avocados. She was already back on the ground with a bushel in her hand, and a second by her feet when she noticed me.

"What are you doing here? The storm's about to start up again, it's-"

I cut her off with a snort, "it's what, dangerous? Weren't you just the one that told me I couldn't do something because it was too fucking dangerous? But then you get to run off, alone, but because it's you, it's not dangerous, right?" I forced a smirk, drawing on the anger I knew she would resort too, masking the hurt that was pounding in my chest. What can I do for Tenten now? If she was on there, I still don't know she was... even if that's the part that's bugging me.

Sakura scowled at me and reached for the bag in my hand which I relinquished happily. "Fine. Do what you want. And you can't really compare the two," she continued, pushing past me to step around a large fern as she started for the avocado trees. "They are completely different."

"How the fuck do you figure that?" I side-stepped the fern a little less gracefully than she had, ducking under a branch she had released just before it managed to score a direct hit.

"You were doing something stupid, pointless, and that would more or less guarantee you to pick up some sort of disease. Which you would then give to Konohamaru and I, successfully killing us all." She slapped aside another branch and this time I couldn't duck away in time. I wasn't pointless, I ignored my need to explain myself and went a different way instead.

Stifling a snarl, I bit back, "oh? So running off into the wilderness of an island we barely know, right before a fucking hurricane to get bananas is less suicidal? And, if you haven't noticed; but I'm sure you have since you point it out enough, I'm an idiot." Sakura laughed, a mocking laugh, that said she agreed with my assessment.

"So what the fuck do you think would happen, if you got killed by a shark or something while trying to get a banana? I'd likely do something stupid because you wouldn't be there to tell me it was stupid, get myself killed and via chain of reaction, Charlie Brown and Snoopy." Sakura muttered under her breath, something that sounded like shark, but was too quiet for me to hear over the whipping wind.

"So, your entire argument for why you running into a disease infested death trap, is the same as my getting us something to eat so we don't starve, is based on my ability to keep you from being a complete idiot?" Sakura summed up, looking up at the trees she had been seeking. I followed her gaze and took a note of how black the sky had turned. We need to hurry, or we won't make it back in time before the rain hits.

"Exactly." I huffed, trying feebly to hide the fact that I am completely out of breath and about to pass out. My stomach growled in my ears, the feeling of acid in the back of my throat as my tummy cried out to be filled.

"Ignoramus." Sakura muttered, collecting freshly fallen fruit from the forest floor. Because of the strong winds and rain, there seemed to be as many fresh fruit on the ground as there are in the trees.

"I know that one, try again." I taunted, proud of my small achievement. The sandy blonde rolled her eyes, placing three of the green meals in an oval, in the bag.

"Bigot." She said, snatching another fruit from the ground. "Hooligan," again her hand shot out, snatching up a new captive with each strike her tongue made. "Lout, troglodyte, philistine."

Sakura righted herself, waiting as I placed my haul inside the bag as well. "Fine I get it, you can call me an idiot in multiple ways, with words I'm not even sure are real or English."

"Actually, I was calling you a Barbarian." She smirked and set out as the first of the rain drops splashed down onto the wide leaves above our heads.

"Well that isn't fair, I told you I knew ignor-whatever. You can't change insults mid-way, that's against the rules." I grouched, fighting the itch to take the bag from her, stuffing my hands into the shredded pockets of my shorts instead.

"Ignoramus. And what rules?" She asked, tripping on a stone so I reached out on reflex to grab her elbow before she could fall. I received a sharp glare in return and let go of her, holding my hands up in surrender.

"The global rules of shut the fuck up." I replied with the same, 'don't shoot me' look.

"Very mature." I could almost see her roll her eyes through the back of her head as she stepped over a fallen log. I mimicked her chiding tone silently and hopped over the log as well, flinching as a rain drop pierced the leaves and splashed down onto my nose.

"Well you did call me a Barbarian." I assured her as the leaves began to bend under the onslaught that besieged them. A clap of thunder sent a shock wave through the island that I felt crawl up my legs and shake my core.

We took off in a silent mutual agreement to make it back to our shelter as quickly as possibly. Luckily, neither of us tripped and we managed to not get lost on the way back.

Sakura dropped the bag at her feet as we made it through the entrance, sliding down the cave wall so her shirt slid up. Not that it matters much, her clothes are so wet her shirt is see-through and her skirt isn't much better off.

I made it a point to look anywhere but at her her visible bra, stomach and thighs; and opened the bag, passing a banana to Konohamaru and tossing a second at Akamaru's feet. The large dog instantly attacked the fruit, even swallowing chunks of peel in his race for nourishment.

"Here." Sakura offered, handing me a dry shirt with a blush putting colour into her pale cheeks. I smirked at her mirthlessly and accepted the peace offering. Well, at least she's talking to me again. Although I still haven't decided if that is a good thing or not.

When she was no longer looking at me, my smile instantly disappeared, Tenten...

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_1- Anyone ever run in wet sea grass? I did, once. Only once, it was enough to tell me it was a stupid idea without pants on. That shit is like NOMNOMNOM LEGS. No joke._

_ Alright, end chapter eleven. For those of you following MPP – Missing Puzzle Pieces – you will know I just got back from vacation which is why there will be rapid uploads over the next few days. Sorry this story has been on hiatus, I know I promised to update more frequently._

_ I know it isn't an excuse but I've been on a kick to get MPP to a certain point and there's a reason my ex called me a pitbull. Once I have my site set on something, I don't tend to let go. Anywho, all of the earlier chapters of MPP are being updated one at a time so they are up to my current standards. So, between that and trying to catch up on content, as well as my promotion at work, I've been all tied up. This vacation was a great chance to catch up, and it was absolutely gorgeous where we stayed._

_ I'm rambling, so I'm going to let you go. Until next time, Kiravu._

_ Ps. Have two more chapters done that should be posted soonish!_


	12. Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?

**Tropical Paradise**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

It rained for the next three days on and off. Every time it seemed like it would stop, or take a pause for the cause, the rain poured again; shimmering sheets assaulting us from the heavens. Every day, Sakura talked with Konohamaru, telling stories about her adventures in South America as a doctor.

I closed my eyes and listened with my head against the rough stone. Letting my imagination paint a picture of the place she described while my finger traced it into the ground.

"... it wasn't much." She continued, looking down with a soft smile on her pink lips. "It's wasn't the most up to date hospital. Actually, it was closer to a shack with a couple of machines that beeped than a hospital." Sakura giggled to herself, keeping Konohamaru's attention easily.

"I met all sorts of people, it's a completely different world over there. Money isn't as important, it doesn't define peoples lives there like it does here. I once had a mother pay me with a chicken for treating her son, and to it, is was one of the most valuable things she could have given me for saving her child."

"What did you do with the chicken?" Konohamaru asked and I snorted, pulling their attention to me on accident. They both looked at me, Konohamaru with confusion and Sakura with... well, let's just say if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"What? She fu-" Sakura narrowed her eyes and I covered the slip up by clearing my throat. "She ate it of course."

"Actually, I kept it as a pet." The blonde smiled when I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why would you keep a chicken for a pet? Just chop off it's head and eat it, you could have probably started some sort of fried chicken chain down there and become a billionaire. They would have thought you were like, Gaundhi or somethin'."

"Is all you think about money?" Sakura snapped. I huffed and looked out at the rain, letting the argument go for now, the look on our young male companion's face a silent plead for us not to fight again.

I don't just think about money, but when you are about to lose your apartment and be thrown out onto the streets because of it, it does have a common presence in your thoughts. If doctors weren't so grossly overpaid, maybe she would have some idea of what it's like for people who don't live in mansions.

"What did you do with the chicken?" Konohamaru asked again, trying to draw back Sakura's attention from throwing daggers at my turned back. I continued to listen more because I had nowhere else to go than because of any real interest.

"Well, I named her Tayuya and watched her scratch at the ground and squawk at things that she couldn't understand." Sakura replied curtly, ignoring the look I threw back at her. "She was a stupid chicken, always picking fights and getting herself hurt. She died when a cart ran over her because she was too proud to listen to the advice from other chickens that told her not to run out into the road."

Akamaru whined and hid his nose between his two front paws. Grinding my teeth in frustration, I smiled and replied just loud enough that I knew she would hear me, and only because I also knew she was waiting for me to respond.

"Or maybe, your _pet_ just got so fed up with you that she decided to commit suicide." To my surprise, Sakura laughed, the sound of it filling the cave. It was light, and seemed to dance with mirth as she continued to laugh until the noise finally quieted down.

"Yes, perhaps." Sakura giggled, ignoring the confused look Konohamaru had fixed us both with, looking back and forth before shrugging at his canine companion.

I found myself smiling when I went to sleep that night, waking up to the sun in my eyes and the blonde by my side.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I know, I know. Super short filler chapter. I felt this was something I needed to get out, and also something that seemed to cut off naturally. This actually makes the half way point for this fic as well.**

**I'll update this soon, I promise! Promotion at work has had me at my limits, so by the time I get home I find myself too exhausted to get much done.**

**On a lighter note, there's an announcement coming in the next MPP chapter which is about ¾ done, so look for that! What you might want to know now, however, is that I have two new fics posted in the site. Pink Crush and The Passage of Twin Disciplines!**

**Check them out, let me know what you think! Thanx, -Kiravu **


	13. I Love to Hate You

**Tropical Paradise**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I Love to Hate You**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_I found myself smiling when I went to sleep that night, waking up to the sun in my eyes and the blonde by my side._

~o~

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining, which was a stark contrast to the past three days of rain and storms. I looked down, blinking as my pupils constricted while adjusting. At some point during the night, Sakura had moved from beside me to against me.

I let my head flop back down against my leafy pillow and stared up at the rocky ceiling, hearing my stomach growl under her arm. I don't want to eat anymore fruit, I'm so fucking sick of bananas! I wish there was randomly a herd of wild boars on this island, but then this might turn out a little too close to 'Lord of the Flies'.

Looking over at Konohamaru, I was able to see his cheek bones starting to become visible. Everyone has any extra body weight they had over this past week, not that I had much to begin with.

I miss Tenten so much. I wonder what she's doing? Probably rushing around work and worrying about Karu, just like she always does. I wonder if she even knows the plane went down, or if I was on it or not.

But that's if she wasn't on the plane herself... she could be dead.

I found tears in my eyes and quickly closed them, wiping away the evidence as Konohamaru and Akamaru got up and stretched.

"The storm is over!" Konohamaru whispered excitedly, Akamaru jumped over Sakura and I in his rush to make it outside. I couldn't help but flinch as the long hair dangling down off his body brushed my arm and Sakura.

The small brunette started to chase after his canine friend, pausing as he reached us and I was squeezing my eyes shut hoping he wouldn't know I was awake. "I knew they didn't hate each other," he giggled before running out the cave. I opened my eyes and followed him with a glare just as Sakura groaned and shifted in her sleep, previously loose hand pressing against my side and running up.

Her leg rubbed against mine and she let out a soft moan. Now whose having a sexy dream? I should wake her up so I can rub that prude's nose in the fact that she's having a sex dream and somehow became curled on top of me. Or... I thought with a wicked grin, I could wait... and see what else she does for more ammo.

I wonder who she's dreaming about, probably her husband or some actor or somethin'. Grinning my evil grin, I let my fingers whisper over the skin on her forearm. Nothing so bad as to get me in shit later, or if she should wake up... but enough to...

Sakura moaned at the touch and shivered, grinding her hips against my side. I have to admit, she is turning me on a little... No, no, no! Focus, right now is revenge time! Not fantasizing if she were naked and doing this time...

I tilted my gaze down at the thought and gulped before shaking my head. Okay, fun over, I have more than enough evidence, I should wake her up. Otherwise I might get in boobs... trouble! I might get in trouble!

Cursing at myself, I shifted a little under her and reached to nudge her shoulder, opening my mouth when she moaned again.

"Tayuya..." What? Did I just hear...? So she isn't dreaming about her... maybe she switched dreams.

Or, I thought when my panic had subsided, the doctor is a little bit of a pervert.

"Yes?" I asked through a smirk, loud enough that she blinked and looked up at me while blinking. Trying to work the sleep out of her eyes and mind. Suddenly, realization seemed to crash down on her and she looked down at where her arms and legs were.

In a sudden violent push she was away from me and furious.

"What did you do?" Sakura demanded, red faced. I shrugged and pushed myself up, tilting my head at her bent knees briefly so she would realize her position was not a good one to be sitting in while wearing a skirt. With brightening cheeks she stood up and brushed herself off, turning to survey the cave while tongue tied.

"I didn't do anything, I woke up to you humping my leg and moaning my name," Sakura spun on spot and I chose that moment to inspect one of my broken and healing nails. "Seems like you have some pretty dirty dreams... for a prude." I grinned.

"I did not..." she faltered, and I raised an eyebrow at her, amused. How can you still not be able to say something when you just did it? "Do what you say I did." She finished in a rush.

"Yes, you did." I nodded, turning my attention back to my cracked nail, at least it's almost healed from climbing down to get Akamaru.

"No! Tayuya! I did not!" She insisted, stamping her foot in front of me.

"You're awfully dirty for a married woman." I teased, waiting for Sakura to jump back at me, aren't we nearing the point of the argument where she pulls out her fictional dictionary? "Doc'?" I asked when she instead took a step back before storming past me and out of the cave, completely mute.

I stared after her as she instantly went to the right and purposely out of my view. Did I say something?

As I was trying to figure out what exactly I did that made her more upset than any other time we had fought, my stomach let out another growl and I gave in, getting up on shaky feet to go collect more fruit. Fucking fruit...

~o~

As I was swallowing the last of my third banana, I saw Konohamaru rushing up the beach with his arms full of rocks. Shrugging in the direction of the cloud of sand following him and the white fur ball, I turned to go up the cliff face.

Sakura had been impossible to find, although I think that's how she wanted it. Now if only I could get rid of this unwarranted guilt. I didn't even do anything! She was the one who decided to invade my personal space uninvited. Asleep or not, she got really mad when I did it! And no, it wasn't on purpose...

All I did was tease her about it, so why do I feel so guilty?

"Tayuya! Look!" Konohamaru screamed, waving his now rock free arms from the base of the cave. I looked down past my dangling toes and frowned at him. Look at what?

Beside the young boy, Akamaru danced in a circle barking, obviously excited as well. I looked in the direction of Konohamaru's pointing and saw something barely visible on the horizon. Is that a ship?

My jaw dropped and I almost fell off the ledge before scrambling back up and sliding down the side to the beach where Konohamaru was jumping up and down waving.

"Over here!" He screamed.

"What the fuck is the point of that, they won't hear you!" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. I found myself waving my arms beside him, albeit the screams he was spouting I didn't copy. Akamaru raced up and down the beach, trying to find the source of excitement as he barked.

"A fire!" I took off to our fire pit as the idea suddenly dawned on me, as I slid in the wet sand and mud, I found the glasses we used beside the stone encircled pit, along with all of our firewood soaked and scattered.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed grabbing at the damp debris and throwing it in the pit anyways. Grabbing the glasses, I held them up to the sun and watching the tiny stream of steam coming up from the point of origin. My hand started to shake predictably, and I swore repeatably, trying desperately to hold it still.

Throwing down the glasses in frustration, I ran back to where Konohamaru was still jumping and yelling, sweat covering his skin as he panted, pale faced.

"H-hey!" He yelled, faltering in a moment of weakness, pausing his frenzied jumps to catch his breath. Desperate and watching our salvation slipping away as they continued on without noticing us.

"Over here!" I screamed as loud as I could, using my hands like an amplifier. Within the next minute, the ship faded from view on the horizon and I watched the spot where it had been with longing, panting heavily beside Konohmaru.

He crumpled down to his knees and began to sob. So close... they were right there, how could they not see us?

Unable to describe or decipher the multitudes of emotions rushing through myself, my hands bunched to fists and I spun on spot ready to run. How could we think they would see us? We are going to die on this fucking island.

No, if Sakura was here... she would have been able to start the fire and they would have seen us. If it hadn't rained, that fire would still have been going... if...

"Hey! What are you both screaming for, I heard you-" Sakura stopped when I turned my glare at her with enough fury and hate that it seemed to be oozing out of my skin.

"If you heard us, then why the fuck didn't you get here faster?" I screamed at her, chest heaving.

"What are you-?" Sakura looked over at Konohamaru still kneeling on the sand and seemed to figure out what had happened.

"There was a ship! Where the fuck were you?" I screamed at her, frustrated and at the end of caring. "If you had been here instead of god knows fucking where, they might have seen us! We would be going home! Do you want to stay on this fucking island for the rest of your life?"

"Tayuya, if I had known I would have been there! I want to go home just as badly as you do! Don't blame this on me!" Sakura yelled right back, absorbing some of my anger.

"Like fuck it isn't! If-" We were both cut off when Konohamaru got up and stepped between us.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He looked at both of us before running back to the cave, tears free falling down his cheeks with Akamaru close on his heels.

Sakura watched him go, and I turned and left for the trees. Fuck her, I don't know why the fuck I felt so guilty before. She doesn't even want to go home, if she did she would have been there! Not sulking off alone where no one could find her.

"Tayuya!" I heard her yell at my back and I waved my hand in her direction dismissively.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back, continued my rampage into the trees. Sakura didn't follow, or say anything else and I kept going, kept walking.

As soon as I was out of site of the beach, my resolve left me and I crumpled down next to a tree, crying where no one could see me.

~o~

I walked into the cave at sundown, finally conceding I would not be able to sleep otherwise. Just because we haven't seen more than one nasty on this island so far, doesn't mean they don't exist. That fucking snake is going to haunt my dreams for years.

I found Konohamaru sleeping against Akamaru, curled up in the large canine's fur and warmth, and Sakura shivering on her leaf bed she had pushed as far away from mine as she could. Which truthfully, isn't that far.

Letting out a sigh and steeling my resolve that I did not care, no matter how much she was shivering, I lay down on my 'bed' and rolled so my back was turned to her. The wind blew in the cave entrance, carrying the chill from the ocean with it and I found myself shivering as well.

Burying my face in the curve of my elbow I forced my eyes shut, until I realized I could hear Sakura's teeth chattering. You have got to be fucking kidding, it is not that cold! I bet she's just doing it so I will feel guilty and apologize or some other evil plot.

Glaring over my shoulder at her, I could make out goose bumps on her skin in the faint light the rising moon offered. Okay, that's really good acting.

I put my head back down and tried to ignore the chattering of her teeth and unsteady breathing, but found the noise grating on my nerves. The longer I tried to ignore it, the louder it seemed to get and the more tension seemed to flow through me. As the moon reached the top of it's cycle, I turned a tired eye on her and let out a sigh of defeat.

Silently, I got up and walked the few feet between us and lay down behind her so my back was blocking the wind. This close I could feel the heat radiating off her body, but I made sure I did not accidentally touch her. God forbid I set her off again, it's not that I care but I'd rather not wake up Konohamaru or make him upset again.

Sakura stiffened as soon as I relaxed, even if I was mostly on the bare stone floor and she peeked over her shoulder. I ignored her, keeping my eyes closed and relaxed until I could feel her staring at me for a lengthy amount of time.

"What are you doing?" She hissed into the darkness and I felt my eyebrow twitch with irritation.

"What the fuck does it looks like? Trying to get your teeth to stop chattering so I can get to sleep. Don't worry, I won't touch you." I assured her, opening one eye to see her still looking at me over her shoulder. Sakura seemed to nod and returned to her previous position, with her back still turned to me, and I let out a sigh.

Even if I'm cold, and my bed is much comfier, I don't have to listen to her teeth chattering anymore. Maybe now I can get some sleep.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard Sakura shifting and waited for her to settle again when I felt her tentatively move my arm so she could press her back against my chest before pulling my arm around her.

"Now what the fuck are **you** doing?" I hissed when I noticed she was still shivering, "oh com'on you can't still be cold."

"G-go to sleep, Tayuya." Sakura coughed, the violent movement causing her to press tighter against me and I frowned. Is she sick?

"Are you alright?" I asked before I could stop myself. Sakura shook her head no in the darkness, pulling my arm as she curled up a little smaller. Unable to think of anything else to say, I pressed my forehead against her shoulder and tried to keep her as warm as possible.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against her cold skin when I was sure she was finally asleep.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright, sorry this took forever and a half... * ducks thrown fruit * I said sorry! Geeze. Anywho, this story has been on the back burner for a while due to my obsession with my new story Passage of Twin Disciplines. You should read it :P **

**I will try to update this a little more frequently, probably will once MPP is done, which I have one more chapter to write and one more to edit before posting. Drop a review! Tell me how much you hate me for taking over a month to update this! (Or something else * puppy eyes*) -Kiravu**


End file.
